From War To Family
by curlyk03
Summary: COMPLETE: After leaving for eight months, Tristan comes back home from War to find his Mary with a surprise and missing him. [ch. 11 up]
1. Chapter One

TITLE: Untitled 

SUMMARY: After leaving for eight months, Tristan comes back home from War to find his Mary with a surprise and missing him.

PAIRING: Trory, like I'd actually consider doing anything else!

RATING: PG-13...I think.

Please Review!!

- - - - - - - - - k- - - - - - - -i- - - - - - - k- - - - - - - i- - - - - - - - - -

FLASHBACK

_Women, men, families, and people waiting to board the plane were standing by the gate. Men and women dressed in camouflage were saying goodbye to friends and families. Tristan and Rory were embraced in a hug. This was the second time Tristan was leaving for the army._

'_Tristan, I need you!' Rory said wiping away a falling tear._

'_Mary, I love you and I will be back in a few months.'_

'_But what will I think about while you're gone? I mean, you take up all of my time! Well besides college.'_

'_You want me to give you something to think about?' he asked._

'_Yes.'_

'_Well you can think about planning a wedding.'_

'_A wedding?'_

'_Yea.'_

'_But I don't understand—' Tristan pulled away from her and pulled out a black velvet box._

'_Lorelai—Rory—Mary Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?'_

'_What? Why me?'_

'_Because I love you so much and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life.'_

'_Are you sure you want me? I mean ME...'_

'_I wouldn't want it any other way.'_

'_Oh my god yes!!' Rory screeched and jump into Tristan's arms._

'_I love you so much.' She whispered into his ear._

'_I love you too.' He met her lips and they kissed for what seemed ages until they heard that damned P.A. announcing the flight was now boarding._

'_Promise me you'll do what you want for this wedding and if you need any help at all you'll ask.'_

'_I will and don't worry, I can do this!'_

'_And promise me you'll be there to pick me up when I come home?'_

'_Promise.'_

_END FLASHBACK_

Rory sat staring into space thinking about the day they got engaged. She sat there with tears streaming down her face. In a few short hours Tristan would once again be boarding a plane wearing camouflage. He promised this was the last time he would leave and that he just needed to do this. The night before they had a large argument leaving Rory sleeping on the couch laying awake most of night. Tristan didn't sleep either. Tristan entered the room carrying his duffle bag. He hag bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

'Rory, I'm sorry.' He said. He used her name meaning his was being sincere and he really wanted to talk. She stood up and walked to him.

'Me too.' She said as she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her as well. He kissed her head and rubbed her back. After a few minutes they separated.

'I didn't mean to get into a fight with you last night. It was amazing before I fucked it up.' Tristan smirked and Rory laughed.

'See no more tears.' He finished wiping away her tears.

'I just don't want you to go.'

'I know, but after this calling, I promise I'm here to work out everything with you. We can go on a nice big vacation.'

'See I'm gonna miss all of this.'

'I love you Rory and I always will so don't forget me okay?'

'I couldn't if I tried.' They laughed.

'Come on your flight leaves soon.' She said and they walked out hand in hand. They arrived to the airport shortly after in the van that picked them up. Most had already left leaving only the army soldiers.

'Hey Dugrey.'

'Peterson.' Tristan nodded to a friend he had made.

'So, whose this? I thought you were married.' he asked referring to Rory.

'I am. This is Rory, my wife. Rory, this is Alex Peterson.' They shook hands.

'So whatever happened to the Mary you always claimed to be in love with?'

'That's Rory's nickname.' Tristan provided.

'Well it's nice to meet you finally.'

'Same here.' they heard happy screaming coming from not to far away. A couple was kissing obviously they just got engaged. Rory and Tristan smiled at each other.

'I think this qualifies as a good reason for public affection.' Tristan said to Rory.

'I don't think so.' She smiled.

'Only in my dreams?'

'Only in your dreams.' Rory confirmed. Alex looked on in confusion.

'I don't like to be that affectionate in public. Kissing a little maybe, but making out isn't for me.'

'You sure? Could've fooled me.' Tristan said. Rory blushed and moved behind Tristan out of view.

'Mary, come on!' Tristan laughed. Rory was holding one of his hands behind his back. He squeezed her hand and she yelped.

'Hey!! Jerk!' Rory said and then bit his hand. He pulled it away quickly and examined the teeth marks in his hand. Rory smirked and come back into view.

'I don't get mad, I get even.' She said smirking even more.

'Thief.' He said.

'I learn from the best.' She came back. Alex laughed.

'Wow, looks like your girl keeps you on your toes.'

'Especially behind closed doors.'

'Oh yea, I'm a cat but a tiger in the bedroom.' Rory said blushing but laughing.

'I don't know Tristan. You may have met your superior.'

'I like you Peterson. Maybe I'll marry you instead.' Rory joked.

'Hey what about me?' Tristan asked pouting.

'What about you?' Rory asked innocently.

'Me, your husband?!?!'

'Oh yea. Look what you did! You went and ruined my plans!' she accused Tristan.

'Ahh, that's okay Rory. I'm already seeing someone. She left right before you came.'

'Shucks.' Rory said smiling.

'Nice meeting you Rory.'

'Yea you too.' She said before Alex walked away. She turned to Tristan.

'We're okay, right?' she asked as Tristan put his arms around her waist pulling her up against him. She looked up at him.

'Yea, we are.' He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Good. I'm gonna miss you.'

'I would say that to you but that would be such and under statement!' Rory smiled.

'Dugrey!!' The head sergeant called. Apparently it was time to go.

'Promise you'll write to me?'

'I promise, but there will be a while when I can't.'

'Just as much as you can, okay?'

'Okay.' He leaned down and kissed her.

'I love you.' He said after they broke apart.

'I love you too.' She said.

'Dugrey NOW!!'

'Go get em!' she said smiling and wiping away a tear. He kissed her forehead and then left to board the plane. Rory watched the plane depart and sat in a chair burying her head in her hands. She cried softly.

'Hey.' A voice said. She looked up and gave him a confused look.

'What are you doing here?'

'I figured you could use a friend.' She smiled and got up. He pulled her into a hug.

'How long until he comes back?'

'8 months.'

'Then we'll just have to keep you busy.'

'Jess!!' she complained.

'Come on, I'll drive you home.' Rory nodded and started to walk.

'So what did you do last night?' Jess asked after a few minutes of silence. Rory blushed.

'I—umm—'

'Never mind.' He said smiling.

'What? We're married and plus it's not like it's a crime!' Rory argued.

'Never said it was.'

'Then why did you look at me like that?'

'How am I looking at you?' he asked shaking his head.

'I don't know!'

'So tell me, how does it differ when your married then just dating?' he asked still smiling.

'I so cannot believe you!!' Rory said but still smiling anyways.

'Well I'm not married so I wouldn't know.'

'Wait until you are, I'm sure it's worth it.' Rory said.

'Hypocrite.' He accused her.

'Oh shut up!' Rory had wanted to wait until she was married to have sex, but while Rory and Tristan were engaged Rory didn't want to wait anymore but everyone still thinks that she waited except Jess who knew more than Lorelai about Rory and Tristan.

'Plus I'm not a virgin! Haven't been since like the 9th grade.'

'Here's a tip...never tell a woman when you first or when you ever had sex for that matter!'

'Says the woman who married Tristan.'

'I wouldn't make fun of me, okay?' Rory said closing her eyes bidding the tears to not come out.

'Or we could always go get coffee.' Jess said taking the exit for Stars Hollow.

'Smart Man.' She said eyes still closed. Jess parked at Luke's and the two got out. Lorelai was sitting cutting a pancake for her three-year-old son.

'Mom!' Lorelai stopped and looked up.

'Rory!' she got up and hugged Rory.

'Hey Mom.'

'Ya know for someone who just came from the airport after seeing their husband eave for war your doing pretty well.'

'Well, this is the third time. Plus, I cried enough in the last few days to last me a lifetime.'

'Ha! That's a TV Channel!'

'Uh.' Rory groaned.

'Luke!' Rory called.

'Oh hey! How was umm—ya know your thing?'

'You guys can't even say it! It went well, thank you.'

'Sure. Coffee?'

'Please.' He set down a mug and filled it with coffee.

'Rory!' A three year old called running from the back.

'Hey Gabe!' she said hugging her half brother.

'So can you last 8 months or should we follow him and drag him back?' Lorelai asked fully serious.

'I think it's okay.'

'Hey Jess can you bus some tables for me?' Luke asked.

'Sure.' Jess grabbed an order pad and went to a table.

'So how are you?' Lorelai asked.

'Please tell me that was rhetorical.'

'Rhetorical! Oh good word!'

'Mom!'

'Oh right. Umm no it wasn't.'

'Well how do you think I feel?'

'Sad, Lonely, am I close?'

'Sad yes, but not lonely...yet.'

'It'll take getting used to.'

'I know.'

=

=

=

Okay that wasn't a great ending but I need Help picking a chapter title! Vote for your favorite!!

1. The Beginning

2.The Happy Return

3. Home For Good

4.The renewed Life

5. Home for Good

Of course if you think of a better one let me know!! Please Review.

-Kiki


	2. Chapter Two

TITLE: Untitled 

SUMMARY: After leaving for eight months, Tristan comes back home from War to find his Mary with a surprise and missing him.

PAIRING: Trory, like I'd actually consider doing anything else!

RATING: PG-13...I think.

IMINLOVEWITHABOYNAMEDPACEY: Thank you SO much for the amazing suggestions!! I think I may have my title and I think I'm going to do: I'll Stand By You. I find them better than all my others, or I may do one that I came up with. Haven't decided yet.

Please Review!!

- - - - - - - - - k- - - - - - - -i- - - - - - - k- - - - - - - i- - - - - - - - - -

Two weeks later, Tristan's first letter came.

May 2nd

Dear Juliet,

I would first like to say that 1. I hate being here, 2. I miss you SO much and 3. If I could I wouldn't be her in the position to mail you my love, I'd show it and do it. :) It's okay; I already know I make you blush. God, I miss you SO much! Even more than the first two times! I promise after I come home, I stay home!! You have been amazing though my selfish needs. Every night I am thinking of ways to make this up to you. I've already thought of one or two. Wink, wink. Right now I'm supposed to be sleeping but I had to write—write back soon. Love with all my heart—and body :), Romeo.

May 10th

Dear Romeo,

Good to know you remember SOME of high school! :) I know that you hate it but I understand. When you get back we're gonna have to do something I need for my own selfish self. ;) Jess picked me up from the airport after your plane left. He brought me to Luke's. Surprisingly Luke gave me without putting up a fuss! He probably has sympathy for me but I don't want it. Sure I was distraught and let out my plaintive cries :( but I understand that my husband loves me...right? RIGHT?? I'm just kidding. I know you do! :) Love you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much, Juliet.

June 1st

Dear Juliet,

Uh! I feel like such an ass hole! They've been training and working us really hard! I am SO sore from the weights and everything and every time my head hits the pillow I fall asleep. I've been meaning to write to you but my head spins occasionally from lack of sleep, but I am okay. That was of Jess. I have sympathy for you but only because I had to put you through like an extra week of not hearing from me! It would be two infinite and beyond before I forget about you Your mine and it took me to damn long to get you to lose you! I can wait to see what your selfish needs are but I can give you some needs willingly! Frankie misses you! Love you, Tristan.

June 8th

Dear ROMEO!!,

You signed "Tristan"! Oh and why do I have this odd feeling you named your dick? Well I'm sorry but I refuse to name any part of my body! :) You and your two-tracked mind! I should come and find you and hit you over the head with an iron block, but I know you'd complain about me hurting your pretty head so I won't. I forgot to tell you, but school just let out about three weeks ago! You better not waste time not writing cause I don't have anything else to take up my time! Oh and when do you take your BAR? Are they gonna allow you to take it while you're away? Jess called me a hypocrite for telling him to wait until marriage for sex. I love you so, so, so, so, so, so much, JULIET!!!

June 18th

Dear Juliet,

Truly sorry for signing "Tristan". :) Your odd feeling is correct. It's all right; I'll name your body for you! For now we can leave them nameless! I'm offended you would ever think about hitting me! Plus I already have bruises on me. I fell yesterday and scraped my knees and arms. I'm okay it just stings sometimes. Yay, schools out!! I love it when you're happy! I'm sure finals were a bitch! The BAR corporation is being nice and allowing me to take the exam at the end of summer! If my hard studying whenever I can pays off, I will have my degree in law before I come home! Yes, you are a hypocrite!!! I'll see you in my dreams! Love, Romeo

July 6th

Dear Romeo,

Thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine! NO I'm not mad at you but I was worried like Shit!! You not writing for more than a week! Anyways I'm sure you'll name my body whether I want you to or not so whatever. My Baby!! He's hurt; I just wanna come and give you a nice big hug! Maybe a kiss too. :) Don't forget to let me know when you go out of reach so I don't freak out or anything cause you know I will!! I'm fine, but I've been a little nauseas lately. Mom has been drinking WAY to much coffee but what else is new? Gabe is good! His birthday is in two weeks so you're gonna miss it. He's bummed out but 4 isn't that important—to me no, but him probably. Maybe you could send him a card? Jess met this girl named Amy. She's nice and they've been dating for like a week! Your mommy misses you; she called asking if you were still all right! So sweet. :) Anyways write back soon. Love you lots, Juliet

July 16th

Dear Juliet,

I wish you would come give me a hug and kiss! But would the kiss include tongue action? :) I'm sorry I worried you and yes I did deserve that late letter. I wont be able to send you another letter before I move and am out of contact, and it takes I think two weeks for you to send something and me send back. So I won't be talking to you until after I come back from the out of reach place. :( Lorelai drinking coffee—hmmm, no I think that one's a new one! GABE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY! YAY YOU'RE FOUR!! I'LL GET YOU A NICE PRESENT WHEN I COME BACK! If you didn't get that, that was for your brother. :) I'm glad Jess found someone; he's a great guy. Hopefully Amy is a lot better than the Cayla he dated. Nothing could be worse than that! My mom misses me...yea she was the affectionate one, but you knew that! Tell her I'm fine and she doesn't need to greet me when I land back in Hartford, only my wife's face is demanded. :) I will be able to talk to you online though once right before I leave, so the only time I can talk is if you go on at about 7:30 pm on JULY 27TH! DON'T FORGET!! I'll IM you since I have no idea what screen name they use here. Love you a lot too, Romeo.

xxxxxxx

Rory came out of the bathroom and saw it was 7:34. She ran to her computer and signed on. Thank god for Wireless connection!

Tristan sat down at his computer at 7:25, she still wasn't on. Then at 7:34 her time she signed on.

==BLUBOOKWORM88 is now able to Instant Message==

Sexyblueyes17: hey baby

Blubookworm88: I miss you SO much!!!! :(

Sexyblueyes17: Same here!!

Blubookworm88: I'm always cold at night!!

Sexyblueyes17: You don't know how much that hurts me...

Blubookworm88: I'm okay, I took down the big winter comforter from the closet.

Sexyblueyes17: You didn't hurt yourself did you?

Blubookworm88: No silly!! :)

Sexyblueyes17: So you said you were nauseas, how about now? Still?

Blubookworm88: Yea, even more. If you must know, I was late coming on because I was throwing up.

Sexyblueyes17: Oh god, Rory I want you to see a doctor!

Blubookworm88: Nah, I'm okay, there's a bad bug going around. Gabe had it about a week ago so I must have gotten it from him.

Sexyblueyes17: Okay...

Blubookworm88: I'm fine seriously!!

Sexyblueyes17: If you say so.

Blubookworm88: I do. So what's up?

Sexyblueyes17: Besides I'm like thousands and thousands from the woman who put this ring on my finger, not much. How about you?

Blubookworm88: Same. I love you so much that I NEED you home...

Sexyblueyes17: I love you to and I wasn't lying in my letters...I'm gonna bring you away for a vacation!

Blubookworm88: yes, sir

Sexyblueyes17: that's what I like to hear. So, Mary what have you been doing to occupy your time?

Blubookworm88: Sleeping, eating, and puking.

Sexyblueyes17: That's it, you're going to the doctor!!

Blubookworm88: And whose gonna make me? Gabe was fine without anything. He just needed rest and plenty of fluids and he's the same old three year and 361 day old boy he was before.

Sexyblueyes17: Fine, but when I get home, I'm gonna knock some sense into you!

Blubookworm88: I'll look forward to it. Oh and to answer you tongue action question, sure why not? :)

Sexyblueyes17: Kinky, daddy like. :0)

Blubookworm88: And there goes the ego :)

Sexyblueyes17: I resent that!!! What about yours? I helped you get one!

Blubookworm88: No you didn't! I've always been confident!

Sexyblueyes17: Not always.

Blubookworm88: uh huh—like when?

Sexyblueyes17: Madeline's party tenth grade.

Blubookworm88: that's not fair! I was vulnerable—I had just broken up with Dean!

Sexyblueyes17: Who you ended up with anyways—well after that, but not to long after.

Blubookworm88: I'm with you aren't I? And Deans like in Chicago or something!

Sexyblueyes17: Oh so you know where he is?

Blubookworm88: NO!! I just know from the last time when we bumped into him in Stars Hollow!

Sexyblueyes17: okay, I believe you. Don't get your panties all twisted!

Sexyblueyes17: What, where's your comeback?

Sexyblueyes17: I left you speechless!! YAY!!

Sexyblueyes17: Mary?

Sexyblueyes17: Where are you?

Sexyblueyes17: Rory??

Blubookworm88: Hi sorry.

Sexyblueyes17: Did you fall asleep on me or something?

Blubookworm88: I had to go pee. :)

Sexyblueyes17: Oh thanks for sharing.

Blubookworm88: I thought you'd be interested. 0:-)

Sexyblueyes17: Okay, well welcome back.

Blubookworm88: Thank you, I was just looking over the conversation you were having with yourself a few minutes ago, lol. Oh yea and I'm not wearing panties—I'm in your boxers. Tristan got a hard on

Sexyblueyes17: Sexy, I wanna take them off you and run my fingers down your neck and chest and stomach and kiss you passionately and—

Blubookworm88:THANK YOU!! YOU CAN STOP NOW!!

Sexyblueyes17: But I wasn't done...

Blubookworm88: You'll survive. I wanna save this until you get back...

Sexyblueyes17: I see it now...your hot for your man.

Blubookworm88: Oh yea that's it. :)

Sexyblueyes17: So your finally admitting you gave into the Dugrey charm?

Blubookworm88: oh jeez, I'm going. Bye

Sexyblueyes17: WAIT!!

Blubookworm88: yes?

Sexyblueyes17: stay!!

Blubookworm88: Give me one good reason. :)

Sexyblueyes17: I love you and miss you and I wanna talk to you cause I need to have some kind of interaction with you before I live for Hicksville.

Blubookworm88: good enough for me. Oh guess what!!

Sexyblueyes17: what?

Blubookworm88: I drank three 16 oz bottles of Chocolate Milk today!

Sexyblueyes17: Your throwing up and you have dairy? Yea, that was smart.

Blubookworm88: It doesn't affect me! You know I never realized how good it was! I always hated milk growing up and I've never really had chocolate milk before!

Sexyblueyes17: Well I'm glad you found some kind of somewhat nutritious food you like. :)

Blubookworm88: shut up you!

Sexyblueyes17: done

Blubookworm88: Today was really boring.

Blubookworm88: How was your day?

Blubookworm88: Baby?

Blubookworm88: Oh Tristan!!!

Blubookworm88: TRISTAN GET YOUR ASS BACK!!

Sexyblueyes17: I've been sitting here the whole time, oh and nice one sided convo there.

Blubookworm88: why didn't you answer me? And thank you. :)

Sexyblueyes17: you told me to shut up!

Blubookworm88: since when has that EVER stopped you? Seriously.

Sexyblueyes17: 1. good point and 2. I have no idea. :0)

Blubookworm88:course you don't cause that's never stopped you!!

Sexyblueyes17: okay, you got me!

Blubookworm88: so what are you doing?

Sexyblueyes17: talking to you?

Blubookworm88: I don't know, are you talking to me?

Sexyblueyes17: Very funny, yes I am talking to you.

Blubookworm88: Are you sure, cause you didn't seem so sure before.

Sexyblueyes17:I'm sure. What are you doing?

Blubookworm88: Well I am talking to you, and yes I am sure.

Sexyblueyes17: Your mean to me.

Blubookworm88: Aww poor baby.

Sexyblueyes17: YEA!!

Blubookworm88: get over it.

Sexyblueyes17: hey!! I was sympathetic to you!!

Blubookworm88: so?

Sexyblueyes17: since I've been gone you've gotten meaner and meaner!

Blubookworm88: Well Jess has already called me a hypocrite, blabbermouth, to short, to small, coffee addict—which I'm proud to be, and ummm—

Sexyblueyes17: but he was right!!

Blubookworm88: I'm not usually a hypocrite!!

Sexyblueyes17: why are you a hypocrite?

Blubookworm88: Cause I told him to wait until marriage to have sex even though I knew he hasn't been a virgin for like 7 years.

Sexyblueyes17: oh yea, you wrote me about that

Blubookworm88:yea

Sexyblueyes17: well my dear, I have to say that yes you are.

Blubookworm88: at least I wanted to wait until we were married!

Sexyblueyes17: which is why your first time wasn't after our wedding night. Yes makes perfect sense.

Blubookworm88: butt head.

Sexyblueyes17: how mature of you.

Blubookworm88: yea well at least I waited until I knew I was going to marry you!

Sexyblueyes17:hate to burst your bubble, but you told me you wanted to marry me on our third date.

Blubookworm88: yet we still dated for a year and a half!

Sexyblueyes17: That made NO sense

Blubookworm88:yes it did, you thought I meant until I wanted to marry you, I said until I KNEW I was going to marry you.

Sexyblueyes17: well I got confused, and lets not fight about this.

Blubookworm88: but you're stupid!!

Sexyblueyes17: Rory, seriously I'm sorry.

Blubookworm88: well you better be!

Sexyblueyes17: I hate to ask it but are you near your time of the month?

Blubookworm88: No why?

Sexyblueyes17:Shit, I have to get off!!

Blubookworm88: I haven't had it for...a while

Blubookworm88: What do you mean you have to get off?

Sexyblueyes17: My time is up...

Blubookworm88:your time?

Sexyblueyes17:yea, I signed up for an hour and it's already 8:30

Blubookworm88: you couldn't have made it longer?

Sexyblueyes17: I wanted to but I didn't get to the sheet soon enough!

Blubookworm88: Okay, I guess I'll talk to you when you get out of the out of reach area

Sexyblueyes17: we will. :)

Blubookworm88:I know. I'll be waiting!

Sexyblueyes17: I'll be writing! :)

Blubookworm88: what if you get hurt?

Sexyblueyes17: then they will call and notify you, but I'm going to be okay!

Blubookworm88: I don't like this idea, just tell them you quit.

Sexyblueyes17: Rory...

Blubookworm88: What? I'm sorry, but I happen to love my husband very much!

Sexyblueyes17: I know you do, but we already talked about this!

Blubookworm88: Maybe we should talk more.

Sexyblueyes17: Rory, I asked you to come because I wanted to talk...not fight.

Blubookworm88: I'm sorry, I've been getting irritated easily.

Sexyblueyes17: It's okay, I'm sorry too.

Blubookworm88: Okay well, I love you.

Sexyblueyes17: I love you too, and remember, I will send my letter the minute I get to an area to mail them!

Blubookworm88: I'll be waiting!

Sexyblueyes17: See you baby.

Blubookworm88: Bye. 3

Sexyblueyes17: 3

==SEXYBLUEYES17 is no longer able to Instant Message==

=

=

=

=

Lemme know what you think!!


	3. Chapter Three

TITLE: Untitled 

SUMMARY: After leaving for eight months, Tristan comes back home from War to find his Mary with a surprise and missing him.

PAIRING: Trory, like I'd actually consider doing anything else!

RATING: PG-13...I think.

Please Review!!

- - - - - - - - - k- - - - - - - -i- - - - - - - k- - - - - - - i- - - - - - - - - -

Rory was sitting in Luke's fidgeting with her fingers. Lorelai came in the door and sat next to her.

'Are you nervous?' she asked seeing Rory's fingers moving constantly.

'No, why?'

'Cause you're all fidgety and the last time you were like this was your wedding day.'

'I was not!' Rory said frustrated.

'Sheesh take a chill pill!''

'A chill pill? I'm not, not chilling!'

'Okay I'm sorry.' Lorelai said backing off.

'It's okay.' She said not frustrated anymore.

'You okay?'

'Yea why?'

'I don't know. You seem really, umm well moody. Is it your womanly week?'

'No, Tristan asked me that too when I talked to him.'

'Oh yea, how did that go?'

'We bantered. I mean you'd think that now that we're married it would stop but it's still there if not more.'

'I know. So why did Tristan ask you if you did?'

'Umm because I think we argued about when I decided I wanted to marry Tristan. I got pissed off for no reason.'

'Hmmm.'

'Hey mom can I ask you a question?'

'Ahuh, what is it?'

'What would be reasons for not having your cycle for a while?

'Umm, well, if you're on some kinda medicine or if you have a disease or menopause. Oh and being pregnant.' (A/N: just so you know, I have no idea if these reasons are true except I think two.) Rory thought about it. Pregnant. It all made sense...nausea-morning sickness, mood swings-hormones acting all crazy, and a stopped cycle—oh and not to forget the recent addiction to Chocolate milk.

'Oh.' Rory said and looked down.

'Why?'

'Cause the last time I remember having my period was a few weeks before Tristan left. Hey mom?'

'Yea?'

'I think I'm pregnant.'

'What? How did you come to this conclusion?'

'Not having regular cycles for about two months or more, being nauseas ALL the time, and mood swings. Not to mention the addiction I've gotten for chocolate milk.'

'No!! Not a healthy craving!!' Lorelai cried.

'So what do you think?' Rory asked. Lorelai broke into a smile.

'What do I think? I think that I have to have a party for you! Rory this is awesome!' Lorelai chirped and threw her arms around Rory. By this time they had the whole diner's attention.

'What's all the commotion?' Luke asked gruffly coming out from the back.

'Rory's pregnant!' Everyone in the diner was instantly writing and talking about the latest news.

'Well it's not for sure, but it all makes sense.'

'Congratulations! I'm sure Tristan will be thrilled!'

'Tristan.' Rory said quietly.

'What?'

'Tristan—he's gonna miss it all!' Rory said slumping in stool. Luke and Lorelai looked at each other before looking back at Rory.

'Sweetie I'm sure Bible Biy will love you just as much as he did before!'

'No I mean me and Tristan always talked about movies or things we would do when I got pregnant...and now he's gonna miss it!' Lorelai frowned.

'Movie night?' Lorelai asked. Rory nodded but then spoke.

'What about Luke and Gabe?'

'Chuckie Cheeze's?'

'Oh come on! You really think Luke would go through with that?'

'Good point...they'll figure out something.'

'Okay thanks.'

'Sure.'

GILMORE HOUSE:

'Okay tomorrow at 2:30.' Lorelai said carrying a bag of chips and setting into the couch next to Rory.

'God, why am I so scared?'

'Because you want your hubby with you!'

'I just wish he could come.' Rory was pulled into a comforting hug. Rory and Lorelai fell asleep on the couch and woke up the next morning. They went to Luke's and then Rory left to get a test done. Rory was sitting in the room waiting for the doctor to come back. She was looking through a magazine when the doctor came back.

'Okay, so?' she asked.

'Congratulations, you're gonna be a mommy.' Rory smiled.

'Thank you.'

'Sure, if you go up to the desk they'll get you a good Obstetrician.'

'Okay.' Rory got a card of a doctor and left. She made an appointment for two weeks away. Rory got many congratulations and then finally her appointment came. It went smoothly.

'Okay Mrs. Dugrey, the baby is looking wonderful and you're due January 12th making you about 20 weeks along or four months.'

'Okay, thank you.' Rory made another appointment then went to tell her mom the news.

'Yay!! YOU'RE ACTUALLY PREGNANT!!!!' Lorelai sang.

'No, the first time they were just kidding,' Rory said sarcastically.

'No need for that tone!' jess came in the diner with his girlfriend.

'Hey Rory.' Rory smiled and got up. She went to hug Jess. Amy watched confused. The two had never met.

'Are you Amy?' Rory asked the girl.

'Yea.'

'Hi, since Jess misplaced his manners I'll introduce myself. I'm Rory, jess is my step-father's nephew so he's kinda my step cousin.'

'Oh yea, hi.' The two shook hands.

'hey Amy.' Lorelai said.

'Hey.'

'Wait you two know each other?' Rory asked.

'Yea I met her about 2 or 3 weeks ago.'

'Ah.'

'So, Rory how far along are you?' Amy asked.

'What?'

'Your pregnant—arent you?'

'Yea—how?' Rory hadn't told Jess yet.

'My sister, she just had a baby.'

'Oh okay, 20 weeks as of I guess today. I had an appointment today.'

'Oh.'

'So, why didn't I know about this?' Jess asked.

'I haven't talked to you in two weeks which was when I found out.'

'Oh well congrads.' He said hugging her.

'Thanks.'

'Tristan's gonna be surprised. Happy but surprised.'

'Don't remind her.' Lorelai said. Jess understood and left it alone. Rory's cell rang. Jess saw it and picked it up since the other three were talking.

'Hello? Rory Gilmore's cell.'

'Hi, is this Rory Dugrey's phone?' a stern voice asked.

'Yes.'

'Is she available?'

'Jess no cells!' Luke warned.

'Sure. Rory it's for you.' Jess handed it to her.

'Hello? Oh wait hold on, your breaking up.' She said and ran outside.

'Okay, yes?' she asked.

'You're related to Tristan Dugrey, correct?'

'Yes, he's my husband, why?'

'There's been an accident—' Rory fell to the ground. Jess saw and ran outside. Rory was crying and the phone was on the ground.

'hello?' Jess asked.

'Umm yes please tell Mrs. Dugrey that Tristan is fine but he'll be coming home in a month. Someone will call with further details on this matter.'

'Thank you.' Jess said hanging up. He sat down next to Rory on the sidewalk.

'Rory, he's okay!'

'There's been—been an accident.'

'He's okay.'

'How?'

'You dropped the phone, and you didn't hear the part about ho he's alive! He's injured but not dead! He's coming home in a month.' Rory looked up confused.

'What?' Yea, he's probably to weak to travel now so he's recuperating and then he's gonna be flown home!' Rory wiped away the tears. Lorelai and Amy came out.

'Oh babe, what happened?' Lorelai asked immediately by her side.

'Tristan was injured.' Jess said for her.

'Oh Rory, I'm sorry!'

'I hate to intrude but who is he?'

'The best god damn looking man ever.'

'MOM!!' Rory said blushing.

'Oh sorry next to Jess of course.'

'Thanks. He's the father of Rory's baby.' Jess answered for Amy. Rory looked at him then laughed.

'What?'

'A normal answer would've been to tell her that he's my husband you idiot!'

'Well that too.' They all laughed. Tears were still in Rory's eyes but they weren't falling anymore. They finally made it back inside and Luke hearing what happened didn't even question them when they asked for coffee—even though it was caffeinated. The next for weeks went slowly. Rory was sitting eating ice cream when she looked at her calendar. The next day was September 20th. Rory looked at her watch which read 8:40pm and she immediately picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

'Hello?' the voice asked.

'Jess, hi, it's me.'

'Oh hey, what can I do for you?'

'Tomorrow's the 20th, will you pick me up at 7:30 am?'

'7:30? And why? I didn't know you knew that was time. What's tomorrow?'

'Tristan comes home!!'

'Right, and you called at 8:45 the night before?'

'Yes, his flight comes in at 11:13.'

'Okay why am I driving you and why 7:30?'

'You're driving me cause you love me and I don't want too, and at 7:30 because I don't wanna miss him!'

'I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow morning.'

'8.'

'8:30.'

'Fine.' Rory mumbled.

'Okay now go get some sleep.'

'Yes, sir.' She said then hung up the phone and went to bed. The next morning Rory was sitting in her kitchen in several layers of p.j.'s when Jess came.

'Hey Rory, it's 8:30.'

'Oh hi, okay.' Rory got up and returned wearing a pair of fleece pants along with a long-sleeve shirt and sweatshirt and carrying a yarn blanket.

'Ready?' she asked.

'Rory, you do know that it's 75 degrees out right?' Jess asked.

'Yea.' She said but didn't make any indication of dressing lighter.

'Okay.' Rory followed him to his car and climbed in the front. When they got to the airport, they parked and went inside. They passed a pizza place that had just opened. They were serving breakfast foods.

'Jess can I get some pizza? I only had chocolate milk for breakfast.' Jess gave her a strange look then walked her over to the place.

'Excuse me but do you serve pizza this early?' Jess asked a guy.

'Uh well breakfast pizza.'

'Rory you want that?'

'What's on it?' she asked.

'Umm well ham, cheese, spinach, onions. Like an omlette basically.'

' Do you have white pizza?'

'No, not yet.' Rory frowned and looked at the floor.

'Please.' She asked looking back up.

'I'm sorry but we don't sell regular pizza until 11:00.'

'Hey uh Rory, I'll find you something why don't you go sit over there.' Jess said pointing to a few seats. Rory nodded solemnly but obeyed.

'Is she your wife?'

'No, why?'

'Cause she's pregnant and you handled her well.' The pizza guy said.

'Oh no, she's my best friend. If you could possibly make her some kind of exception for her unusual craving she would be the happiest person you meet today guaranteed!'

'Sorry, cant.'

'Look her husband who she hasn't seen for 5 months because he's a U.S. soldier is coming back today from being injured. He doesn't know he's gonna be a father and she's already really freaked and nervous.

'I'll see what I can do.' The guy said before disappearing. He returned shortly.

'Come back in like a 1/2 hour?' he asked. Jess turned and shouted.

'Rory can you wait a half hour?' she nodded happily and ran to the man. She threw her arms around the guy hugging him.

'Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much, sir!!' they guy smiled and put the pizza in the oven. The two walked away and at about 9:45 returned getting the pizza, which Rory happily ate. She finished quickly and threw away the box. They walked up to see that Tristan's flight was early by 1/2 hour. Coming in, in about 1/2 hour or so.

Wow, thirteen pages typed and what like 10 years later?? :) I hope you liked this chapter and I started school today so my updates won't be to frequent but I WILL TRY!! Thanks everyone who reviews! Love, Kiki


	4. Chapter Four

TITLE: From War To Home 

SUMMARY: After leaving for eight months, Tristan comes back home from War to find his Mary with a surprise and missing him.

PAIRING: Trory, like I'd actually consider doing anything else!

RATING: PG-13...I think.

Well it took me forever to get this chapter up!! Sorry about that!

Please Review!!

- - - - - - - - - k- - - - - - - -i- - - - - - - k- - - - - - - i- - - - - - - - - -

Rory saw a cooler of drinks and pointed to the chocolate milk.

'Rory are you still cold?'

'Yea.'

'Then how about HOT chocolate?'

'I like your thinking!' Rory said. A nearby Starbucks was able to serve the,. They walked to Tristan's gate and sat around the corner from the exit when she complained that she was to tired and cold to walk farther. Jess wrapped her blanket around her as she sipped her hot drink. Jess went around the corner to wait for Tristan by the exit, which was out of sight of Rory. After about ten minutes he finally saw the plane come into the gate. About another ten minutes later, he saw the deathly injured soldiers coming off being brought off by assistants and doctors. Next the second worst condition and so on. Tristan was almost last having healed quickly from a few broken bones and now sporting a crutch, a slinged arm, and a broken foot walking shoe no cast meaning his foot was no longer broken but healing. His face, arms and body however had cuts and scrapes all over. (A/N:

'Tristan!' Jess called. He looked up and smiled slightly. He hobbled over to Jess and clapped his knuckles together.

'How are you?' Jess asked.

'A whole hell better now that I'm home but tired and sore.'

'It should get better.'

'Yea it will. So did Rory not want to come?' he asked.

'She did she's just tired and cold so she sat down. She asked me to pick her up at 7:30 this morning. I got her to settle for 8:30.' They continued to walk. Rory and the rows of seats came into view. She sat there looking down. Finally about five feet in front of her, Tristan spoke.

'Rory.' He whispered. Her head shot up and immediately got up and lost herself in hugging him. Jess slipped away not far from the area but far enough to give them space. Finally Rory pulled back a little to look at his face. She ran her hand down his cut up cheek looking sad.

'You're hurt.' She said tears threatening to fall.

'I know but just seeing you makes everything hurt less by a lot.' Rory gave him a light kiss on the lips then looked down sadly.

'Baby what's wrong?' he asked bringing her chin up so she was looking at him.

'Nothing I just—I, there's something you need to know.' A look of panic came over his face at her words.

'I'm not feeling so good inside anymore.'

'It's okay—I'm okay, but Tristan—you're gonna be a daddy.' She said smiling praying he would be just as happy as she was if not more.

'What?' he asked shocked. The crutch was leaning under his arm as Rory took his hand and placed it on her rounded but not yet big stomach. He rubbed her stomach before smiling.

'Your pregnant!' he said. Rory smiled and nodded.

'I'm 5 months along.' He continued to smile and kissed her passionately on the lips.

'You two ready to get out of here?' Jess asked coming back. The two nodded and walked together trailing behind Jess. Rory leaned gently against Tristan in the back seat of the car on the way back to Rory's and Tristan's quaint house. The ride was pretty quiet except for the faint stereo music in the background. Rory shifted slightly and Tristan winced.

'You okay?' she asked leaning forward so she wasn't leaning on him.

'Yea you just hit one of my ribs the wrong way.'

'Oh I'm sorry. I wont lean on you.'

'No it's okay just don't move around to much.' He said pulling her back and kissing her hair.

'Kay.' The rest of the ride was silent. Jess pulled into their driveway.

'Thanks Jess—for everything.' Rory said climbing out of the car and then Tristan followed.

'Sure, what are friend's for?'

'Right.'

'So I'll talk to you later.' Jess said.

'Hey babe you go ahead, I'll be in, in a minute.' Rory smiled and walked ahead.

'I may have daydreamed at the airport but my wife is pregnant with our baby, right?' he asked.

'Not our baby Tristan, your baby—and Rory's.' he said smiling.

'Very funny.' He said smiling.

'Well Tristan, your wife is in your house so you better get to her.'

'Thanks for taking care of her.'

'Ah I didn't really. I was a friend, it was wait she needed.'

'Well yea, thanks anyways.'

'Sure.'

'See ya.'

'Yup and welcome back.'

'Thanks.' Tristan called over his shoulder. He opened the slightly opened door and pushed his way through. Rory heard him come in and walked to the door no longer sporting the blanket and sweatshirt. He now could tell she was definitely pregnant.

'Come here.' he said pulling her into a long hug. They pulled away although Tristan kept his arm around her waist as they walked into the family room. Tristan sat on the couch then lied down. He pulled Rory to him so she was lying on her side 1/2 on him 1/2 off. He brought his hand to her stomach and stroked it.

'So we're really having a baby.' He whispered. She put her forehead on his smiling.

'Yep.'

'My life couldn't get any better than this. I am having a baby with the woman of my dreams!'

'Mine could be better.'

'Oh?'

'Yea, my husband is hurt. He's hurting and I'm hot for my man which I cant do anything about since he's hurt.' They both chuckled.

'I think we can.' They laughed again. Rory leaned down and captured his parted lips with her own. They broke apart when Rory shivered.

'Baby, are you cold?' he asked holding her tighter. She nodded. He got up leaving his crutch on the floor and walked occasionally limping to the thermostat. He looked at it and shook his head turning the dial to the right making the air temperature higher by 25 degrees. He came back.

'Rory, the temperature in here was about 50!'

'What?'

'Yea, no wonder you were cold!'

'I got warm so I just turned it to the right and it wasn't getting any cooler but then I couldn't figure out how to put the heat on.

'So that solves the cold problem, how are you? Well the rest of you?'

'Well I've started to get warmer. Umm chocolate milk seems to be what I drink these days besides coffee. I'm starting to not fit into my maternity clothes so I started to wear large t-shirts and a few things of yours.' She said not wanting to elaborate.

'A few things?' he asked looking at her smiling.

'Yea, but you know.'

'So what kind of article of clothing would this be?' he asked smirking.

'Your boxers.' She mumbled.

'I can't hear you.' He said.

'Your boxers!' she said clearly and blushing.

'That's okay.' He said still smirking.

'I'm sorry if you didn't—'

'Mary, why would I be upset? I love the fact that you sleep in my boxers.'

'Good cause I'm wearing a pair now.'

'Really? Can I see?' he asked scooting closer to her. She smiled and scooted farther away until he had her blocked between the arm of the couch and him.

'Please?'

'No.' he shrugged and started tickling her.

'No........stop.......Tristan!!.........' she said between fits of laughter. Finally she gave into him.

'Okay! I'll show you!' he smiled and sopped tickling her. She got up and pulled down her pants to show a pair of dark red boxers with small navy circles printed randomly. He went hard realizing she wasn't kidding.

'How do I look?' she asked twirling for him. Then walked over to him and sat on his lap feeling his erection on her leg.

'And apparently you're hot for me to.' She said smiling.

'It would be a lie for me to say no.' Somehow they ended up on the floor kissing.

'I need you Tristan.' Was the last thing said before they were moaning each other's names. They were on the floor catching their breath when Tristan moved them to the couch and covered them with a blanket.

'Well I was hoping that the first time we did this after you came back it would be in a bed but the floor works to!' Rory said smiling. Tristan laughed then smirked.

'Well we can't always have what we hope for.' They just lie there in silence before Rory spoke.

'So how's Frankie?' she asked. Tristan laughed.

'Happy. You wanna know how you know he's happy?'

'No but I know you'll tell me anyways.'

'Right you are! So when Frankie becomes hard and whitish sticky stuff comes out, you know Frankie is happy.'

'Your gross!' she said hitting him playfully and trying to hide her pink cheeks. Tristan smirked and kissed the palm of her hand.

'You love me anyway.'

'Yea, unfortunately.'

'Hey!'

'I'm just kidding! Fortunately for you, I love you. Better?'

'Yea, I think.'

'You think? Man you're stupid!' Rory joked.

'Well then we're gonna have a stupid baby!'

'That's not true! It will be smart because I'm smart!'

'Oh really? You think you're smart?' he teased.

'I know so!' she said brightly.

'Okay. So how did you figure out about Baby Dugrey?' he asked patting her stomach.

'Baby Dugrey?'

'Yea!'

'Okay then. Well after I was finished talking to you—well actually do you remember when you asked me if it was the time of the month?'

'Vaguely, but yea.'

'Well after I got off line I was thinking about it and I realized the last time it was around your birthday. So a couple days later, I asked my mom what could be the cause and she said a few reasons, one was me bring pregnant. I thought about it and I realized I was moody because my hormones are acing crazy, I hadn't had my period for over four months—which I have no idea how I didn't notice. I was nauseas and puking because I had morning sickness and the give away—I almost never drink anything bedsides chocolate milk anymore.' Tristan was staring at her then broke into a smile.

'What?' she asked confused.

'Nothing.' He said still smiling.

'Oh come on—spill! You didn't fart did you?' she asked seriously. Tristan started to laugh.

'No I didn't fart!' he said still laughing.

'Then what?'

'I was just admiring you. And what do we tell our kids when they ask how we met?'

'We met in High School.'

'Uh huh and what if they ask if we were high school sweet hearts?'

'Well umm—we weren't.'

'Right but if they ask about college?'

'We started to date in college!'

'And what about you were pregnant so young?'

'Okay, what's going on?'

'Nothing.'

'What's with all the questions?'

'I don't know.'

'Look, how about we don't worry about this until the baby is actually old enough to talk?'

'Okay.' He whined. The phone rang. Tristan put his arm back and found the phone nearby.

'Hello?'

'Hi is this the Dugrey residence?' a woman asked.

'Yes, what can I help you with?'

'Well is Mrs. Dugrey available?'

'Sure, hold on.'

'Here you go Mrs. Dugrey.' Tristan said smirking. Rory rolled her eyes.

'Hello?' she asked.

'Hi this is Mallory from your Obstetricians office.'

'Oh yea, hi.'

'Hi, I just wanted to remind you that you have an appointment this Friday in two days.'

'Oh wow yea. Thanks, I would've forgotten.'

'Sure. Have a good afternoon.'

'Thanks, you too.' Rory pressed the off button and turned to look at Tristan who was looking at her expectantly.

'Let's get dressed.' She said getting up.

'Wait who was it?'

'I'll tell you in a second!' she said walking upstairs. Tristan followed leaving his crutch there. When he got to their room Rory was putting on a pair of pants already having on a shirt. One that Tristan recognized as his.

'So how did you get through five months without me?' he asked.

'I went into your closet and stayed there for awhile.'

'So you felt better by being near my clothes?' he asked confused.

'No! Your closet smells like you. But I also looked at our pictures.'

'I like the picture less. You just sitting in my closet sounds kinky!' he said pulling a shirt over his head. They were now both fully dressed.

'Oh shut up!'

'I will not!' Rory rolled her eyes.

'Why didn't I just run away when I had the chance?' she asked herself.

'But the chemistry between us is electrifying!'

'Electrifying? What are you, a movie critic?'

'Of our porno movies, yes.' He said smirking.

'Wed don't have nay porno movies!' she said laughing.

'Oh really?'

'Yea! We've NEVER made a sex video!'

'Are you sure? Cause I remember making one around our first anniversary.' Rory thought for a minute before blushing deeply.

'Oh god, your right!' she said covering her mouth in humiliation.

'Course I am.'

'Where is that anyways?'

'Jess borrowed it.'

'WHAT?!?!'

'Chill! I was just kidding! I think it's on top of a closet somewhere. I'd have to look.'

'Okay, so my next appointment is Friday, you coming?' she asked her red cheeks slowly fading.

'Appointment? For what?'

'The baby, stupid!'

'Oh yea. Of course I'll be there. What time?'

'11:30.'

'Okay.'

Right so I needed to stop SOMEWHERE!!! LOL, okay umm yea this was 17 pages in Word. Anyhoosale, as my friend Emily would say, PLEASE lemme know what you think!

Kiki


	5. Chapter Five

TITLE: From War To Home 

SUMMARY: After leaving for eight months, Tristan comes back home from War to find his Mary with a surprise and missing him.

PAIRING: Trory, like I'd actually consider doing anything else!

RATING: PG-13...I think.

Please Review!!

- - - - - - - - - k- - - - - - - -i- - - - - - - k- - - - - - - i- - - - - - - - - -

_**Welcome Home:**_

'Mrs. Dugrey?' the nurse called. Rory and Tristan got up and followed the lady to the exam room. They sat down and the lady disappeared.

'So this is your what, third visit?' Tristan asked.

'2nd.'

'2nd?'

'Yea, I was I think 20 weeks when I had my first appointment.'

'You were kinda slow.'

'Yea, I know but I eventually figured it out!'

'Eventually!' they both smiled as Tristan held her hand when the doctor came in.

'Hello, Mrs. Du—sorry Rory.'

'That's okay.'

'So, will your friend be joining us because I normally only see immediate family with the patient.'

'Oh this is my husband.'

'Tristan Dugrey.' He said getting up and shaking the doctors hand.

'So when did you come back?' he asked Tristan.

'Wednesday.'

'Oh wow, well welcome back.'

'Thanks.'

'Mhm. Now Rory, how's your morning sickness? Getting worse? Getting better?'

'Maybe better, but it varies.'

'And any odd feelings or feelings of something wrong?'

'Just nauseas.' (A/N: I''ve never been to one of these appointments as I am not nearly old enough to be in this position. :) )

'Good.' He said writing stuff down on her chart. He finished and nodded then went into a cabinet and got a needle. Rory frowned but put out her arm anyways so the doctor could check her sugar levels. She winced as the needle went in but soon found herself holding a piece of gauze over it and no longer a needle there and then making an appointment in a while.

The doctor said they would tell them the sex of there baby at the next appointment unless they didn't want to know. They walked out pondering it.

'Mom doesn't know your back. In fact, neither of our mom's know.' Rory said at the car.

'DO I have a say in what order we see people?'

'Sure! You can decide the order if you like.'

''Yay. How about my gramps, then my mom, and then your mom?'

'Kay, lets go.' A little while later they approached a large wooden door. An older man answered and looked at them surprised.

'Lorelai? Tristan?'

'Yea.' Tristan said. The man smiled and allowed them in bringing them to the living room. The three sat down.

'So Tristan, welcome back. I heard about the accident.'

'Yea, I'm actually the last man from my particular troop that went home. It was over really early anyways so I decided to come home.'

'Very good. And Lorelai—'

'Please, call me Rory!'

'Rory, I heard from Richard that he's going to be a great-grandfather.' Rory blushed.

'Yes, and so will you.'

'It seems that way. Tristan you taking care of my granddaughter-in-law?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Rory does my boy tell the truth?'

'Tristan has never told a lie, and if he has then it's only hurting himself, but yes. The two days he's been back he's helped me a lot.'

'Tristan?'

'Gramps?'

'Don't let her go.' Tristan smiled at his grandfather's words.

'I was planning on keeping her.' He said squeezing her hand.

'Have you two eaten?'

'No.' they both said simultaneously.

'Good then you can eat with me! Danielle is an amazing cook.'

'Janlen are you sure?' Rory asked.

'Yea we don't want to be to much of a bother.' Tristan included.

'Ah nonsense!' they followed the older man and ended up talking with each other for two hours after that making it almost three pm.

'Thanks so much gramps.'

'Anytime son. Now you don't be strangers, you hear?'

'Yes, sir.' Rory said smiling and giving the man a friendly hug and left after Tristan and him shared a handshake. Next they arrived at Tristan's parents house. They walked up to the door of the mansion and rang the door bell. A neatly dressed girl answered the door.

'Tristan? Are you Tristan?' the girl asked.

'Yea, who are you?'

'I've heard a lot about you! You went to Chilton for almost 10 1/2 years before you left for military school. Then you came back for your last year and went to Yale University. You studied for your medical degree and took the test while away fighting. This is the third time you've been away and your married to someone named Lorelai—Rory for short Gilmore, who I presume to be you. How am I doing?'

'How do you know all that?' Tristan asked suspiciously.

'I'm a good listener and my mother is best friends with your mother. They're currently drinking tea on the patio.'

'Are they busy or an we just say hello?'

'I don't know. Go, they're being boring anyways.' Rory smiled and they walked through the house.

'Mom?' Tristan asked when he got to the patio. The women looked up and Tristan's mom looked shocked. Quickly she recovering she sprang to her feet and gave Tristan a large hug.

'Your home!' she squealed. Rory looked on smiling happily. No matter what Tristan said about his father, he could never degrade his mother. She was too nice and caring. She actually loved Tristan. After a little Tristan pulled away. He noticed his mother had tears in his eyes. He smiled sadly.

'Rory tells me that your home for good, please tell me this is true!' his mom pleaded.

'It is.' Tristan confirmed.

' Good because there is no chance I'm letting my daughter-in-law raise that baby by herself!'

'Seems like everyone knows.' Tristan said smiling.

'Yea, you were out of the loop.' Rory laughed taking his hand. There was an obnoxious cough from an unidentified woman.

'Oh, how rude of me! Tristan, Rory this is Gigi Mimis and her daughter, Caroline. Gigi, this is my son Tristan—the one you've heard so much about and his wife Rory Gilmore.'

'Emily Gilmore—are you two related?' Gigi asked making no attempt of being polite and getting up to shake hands.

'Yes ma'am, Emily my grandmother.'

'Very lovely woman, don't you think?' Gigi asked.

'Umm yea, she's nice.' Roy said unsure of how to respond.

'Rose, is there more tea?' gigi asked Tristan's mom.

'Oh sure. I'll be right back.' Rose disappeared into the house leaving Rory, Tristan and Gigi alone. Caroline had gone back inside earlier.

'So, Rory you look young.'

'I—umm—'

'I mean you couldn't be more than 25.'

'I'm 21, the same as Tristan.'

'Mm, don't you think it's such a pity to see such young people having kids, I mea you two are merely kids yourselves.'

'Well we've been married for a little.' Tristan interjected.

Please, Tristan don't make excuses.'

'Umm, Mrs. Mime's is it?' Rory started.

'Mimis.' She corrected.

'Right,, Mimis. So, Ms. Mimis as much as I would _love_ to continue on this discussion, I am firstly curious how and why it's your business and secondly you're making me very frustrated and mad right now!'

'Wouldn't your grandmother love to hear about his.' She said smiling evilly.

' My grandmother can't do anything about because I'm 21 and she wouldn't do anything about it.'

'Oh but I hear you get help for school.'

'I got help for school from her for the first two years of college, which mind you is already paid off. Financially, it wouldn't make a difference.' Gigi opened her mouth to speak but shut it when Rory started to talk again.

'So maybe next time you open your overly done with makeup lips, you'll think about what you say before you say it. It was nice meeting you and by the way, your hair is all wrong and the color purple—definitely NOT your color!' Rory said before walking back into the house. Tristan followed her quickly. They quickly said good bye to his mom and went to the car.

'Babe, where'd that come from?' he asked about her sudden outburst.

'God, I don't know but I wish I'd have found it sooner!'

'You know you just insulted your grandmother's and my mothers fifth tea buddy?'

'There's 5?'

'You didn't know that?'

'NOOO!' Rory groaned and put her hands over her face.

'Don't be worried. She seems deadly but she's only a pimple.'

'Tristan?'

'Yea?'

'Pimples are deadly.' Rory said seriously. Tristan just sighed and drove to Lorelai's.

'So Tristan, medical?' Rory asked suddenly remembering.

'Yea, about that—'

'No, why did you tell me you were studying to be a lawyer?'

'Because I wanted to surprise you.'

'What? Were you just gonna say, "hey remember when I said I was at school to become a lawyer, well haha, I'm actually a doctor!"? I mean come on!'

'Its cheaper to be a lawyer.'

'What?' she asked confused.

'I did six years of school in three years so it make it look like it was quicker.'

'How does this have to do with cheaper?'

'I made a plan before I started college that I would calculate how much money I needed for ALL my college tuition. I was short two years of school so I asked my mom and now she won't let me NOT do it so I told you I was becoming a lawyer so it seemed like we still had enough money. Does that make sense?'

'Not one bit, but money means nothing to me! You know that!'

'I know but I don't wanna seem all fragile. I can't, we're going to be parents in almost four months!'

'I should be so mad right now but for some reason I'm not. It feels like I've known but just haven't said anything.'

'Are you mad at me?' Tristan asked.

'I really wanna be but I can't! I mean you lied to me! I should castrate you and dye your hair purple!'

'You think purple would look good on me? I mean you're right that ladies' purple outfit looked hideous on her!'

'Shut up.' Rory said laughing. They were parked right outside the Gilmore home.

'Rory, I really am sorry.'

'I know but if you EVER do it again I swear—'

'I'll be your slave for as long as you live!'

'I was gonna say you die, but that choice seems much better!' Tristan laughed and gave Rory a kiss. They headed to the door. Lorelai opened the door with a screaming Gabe clinging to her leg.

'Rory! Tristan?'

'Hey Lorelai.'

'Welcome Home!' Lorelai said hugging Tristan. Gave stopped crying when he saw Tristan. A happy smile no replaced his frown. Tristan kneeled down.

'hey buddy.'

'you have lots of boo-boos.'

'I know.'

'Mommy said you'd be gone longer!'

'I know but I came back to see your sister.'

'What about me?' Gabe asked pouting.

'Of course, you too!'

'Good.'

'So when did you come back Tristan?' Lorelai asked.

'Uh two days ago.'

'Wow. So did Rory tell you her news?'

'News?' Rory asked confused.

'Yea.'

'Well she told me was pregnant if that's what you mean.'

'No the other thing.' She said seriously.

'Uh no.' Tristan looked at Rory but got a confused look from her.

'Come on Rory!'

'What are you talking about?'

'January 12th?'

'What about it?'

'Isn't that when your due?'

'Yea but I don't get it.'

'Okay Tristan since your wife is currently brain dead , your baby is due on January 12th.'

'Oh okay. We saw the doctor but he didn't repeat that.'

'Sure.'

'Hey mom, got any chocolate milk?'

'Oh no, it's one thing to crave it, it's another thing to ask me for it!' Lorelai cried. By this time they were on the couch. Gabe sitting on Tristan's lap, Rory sitting next to them and Lorelai across from them on a chair.

'Sorry. So we saw Tristan's grandpa and his mom. They were both excited.'

'Ooh now that you have your husband it's time for your baby shower!' Rory looked at Tristan for support.

'Hey it's free gifts.' He said lamely.

'What's a baby shower?' Gave asked.

'It's an unnecessary party where people feel obligated to give presents to a couple who are going to get a baby.'

'First, it's not unnecessary! And people don't feel obligated! If they don't wanna come to it, they won't come!'

'You're confusing me!' Gabe said shaking his head.

'Gabe when your mommy and daddy decided they wanted you to cme, your mom was thrown a party where people celebrated you even though you weren't with them yet. They give your parents presents for their new child. Now since me and your sister are getting a baby, your mom wants to have a party for us.' Tristan said explaining the best he could.

'Oh. See this is why Tristan's my brother!' Gave said. They had tried to explain to Gabe that Tristan wasn't exactly his brother but brother-in-law, but he was still to young to understand.

'You like me as a brother?' Tristan asked.

'Yes. Mommy and Rory are too confusing!' he said scrunching up his nose. They all laughed,

'Well you're pretty cool too.' It was reasons like this that Tristan was one of Gabe's favorite people. He always made Gabe feel better. Rory knew that Tristan would be an amazing father from just watching him and Gabe. The front door opened and Luke walked in.

'Hey Lorelai, Rory...and and injured man.' He said doing a double take on Tristan.

'Hey Luke.' He said.

'Welcome back Tristan.'

'Thanks. It's good to be back.'

'Mommy's gonna give Rory presents!' Gabe said happily.

'Huh?' he asked.

'Baby Shower.' Rory clarified.

'Ah, Lorelai nothing extravagant.'

'I make no promises.'

'Please Mom! Nothing big!'

'Well since you asked so nicely—no.' Lorelai said smiling.

'Should I be scared?' Tristan asked.

'Be very, very afraid.' Luke said. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him.

'Well it is my mom we're talking about so you really can't expect anyless.'

'See—wait...hey!' Lorelai frowned. They all laughed.

'So you two hungry?' Luke asked.

'Yes.' Gabe answered. Tristan smiled with everyone and patted his back affectionately.

'I am, Tristan?' Rory said.

'I'm fine.'

'Well your friend is hungry so you should keep im company.' Rory said standing up. Tristan laughed softly and stood up still holding Gabe. The 5 walked to the kitchen. Luke went into the refrigerator and took containers out. Lorelai was perched against the counter next to Luke as Rory and Gabe ate. Tristan sat at the table to leaning back into his chair.

'You hobble.' Lorelai said to Tristan suddenly.

'What?'

'I noticed that when you walk, you hobble.' She said.

'Oh yea I know. It'll take some time before it goes away. Probably another month until it's completely gone.'

'Oh.'

'Tristan?' Gabe asked.

'Yes?' he turned his attention to Gabe.

'Who hurt you?' he asked referring to Tristan's face. All eyes were on him.

'Well, umm, when I was away I came across some enemies who didn't like me so they threw stuff that cut me.'

'Oh.' How else were you supposed to explain to a four year old?

'So Tristan, Rory tells me that you took an exam while you were away.' Luke said.

'Yea, my medical exam. It'll allow me to get my degree and to work at a hospital or my own practice. It basically tells me that I have one more year of school left and then I test one more time and them If I pass, I get my degree.'

'So how did you do?' Lorelai asked.

'I don't know yet. I'll ge my results hopefully in October, early November.'

'You gonna deliver Rory?' Lorelai asked. Rory choked on her Orange Juice.

'Uh, no I don't think so.' Tristan said amused.

'None at all? Do you know how?'

'I do know how to so if it's an extreme emergency I guess but I don't think so. I'm thinking ER maybe.'

'Don't they work crazy hours?'

'Yea but a family friend is retiring so I'm gonna be taking his spo when I pass the exam. He's willing to wait if I want the position. He has really good hours.

'Ah, I see.' Tristan and Rory wrapped up the visit and headed home. Rory pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

'What're we doing here?'

'I need my drink.' She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Drink?'

'Yea chocolate milk.' She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Oh right...how could I forget.'

-

-

-

Chapter six hopefully will be up quicker!! Thanks for being patient with me!


	6. Chapter Six

From War To Home:

TITLE: From War To Home 

SUMMARY: After leaving for eight months, Tristan comes back home from War to find his Mary with a surprise and missing him.

PAIRING: Trory, like I'd actually consider doing anything else!

RATING: PG-13…I think.

Please Review!!

- - - - - - - - - k- - - - - - - -i- - - - - - - k- - - - - - - i- - - - - - - - - -

**_Too Soon For Comfort:_**

TWO MONTHS LATER: November 12th

'Baby, I'm home! Rory called going into the house. Tristan came out of the kitchen. He no longer limped and the scraps on his face were healed.

'How was class?' he asked kissing her.

'Oh stop gloating! You're lucky you don't have school today!'

'Yea but I have suck-ass classes at suck ass times and days.'

'Yea well you're a guaranteed a spot or a job!'

'Who doesn't want you?'

'Shut up!' Rory said. Tristan laughed.

'Come on, I made fondue.'

'With marshmallows?' she asked suspiciously.

'And strawberries and bananas.' He responded.

'Ehh forget the fruit!' she said smling.

'How about you eat 1 strawberry, and two pieces of banana and THEN you can have the marshmallows.' Rory made a puppy dogface.

'You know that doesn't work on me.' He said although they both new otherwise.

'Pwease?' Don't force your pregnant wife to eat fruit!' Tristan was breaking.

'But you like strawberries!!'

'One strawberry, lots of marshmallows!' Rory said finally.

'Fine but its only fruit after that baby is born!'

'But then I'll have to nurse!'

'Fine after that.'

'Oh, but I may be pregnant again by then and you can't deny me my orders!' Tristan groaned.

'Mary?'

'Yea?'

'Your killing me!' he said. Rory just smiled and dragged him to the kitchen. Rory saw the fruit and marshmallows on the same plate. Rory burst out in a gasp before running to the table in horror.

'You put the fruit and the marshmallows on the same plate! What is wrong with your brain?'

'MY brain?'

'Yes! I mean now the marshmallows will taste like fruit! This just wont do!' Tristan sighed.

'Goodnight.' He said before leaving although Rory pulled him back into the kitchen and sat him down.

'I'll be nice.' Rory said unconvincingly.

'Please!' he begged. Rory actually agreed and dipped a marshmallow in the warm chocolate. Tristan had kept her company and was doing schoolwork. By the time she was done, she had finished everything even the fruit all by herself.

'Done!' Rory announced. Tristan looked up from his schoolwork and burst into laughter.

'What?'

'You have chocolate all over your face! He said getting up and handing her a wet napkin. She took and it and wiped her face.

'Good?' she asked.

'Here lemme have it.' She handed him the napkin and he wiped off the chocolate she missed.

'Gone?'

'One more spot.' He said.

'Where?' He leaned forward.

'Here.' he said before kissing her on the lips. He pulled back.

'All gone.' He said. She smiled.

'Good. So let's play a game!'

'A game?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yup!'

'Oh and what kind of game? And How many players?'

'Hopefully none!'

'What?'

Well you used to be a player but hopefully you're not anymore!'

'Oh, yea haha funny' he said sarcastically.

'Well you got anymore dumb questions?'

'Sure, why not! How do you play.'

'Different ways.'

'Ah thanks for clarifying that for me!'

'It's a physical game.'

'Hmm and what's this game called?'

'Red Sea.' (A/N: this is a Gossip Girl Series reference)

'Never heard of it.'

'YOU'VE NEVER READ GOSSIP GIRLS?'

'Umm no—you have?'

'Well no but my mom did and she's pretty much told me every single detail in it. Nate parts Serena's Red Sea!'

'Huh?'

'Nate's a boy and Serena's a girl.'

'I'm a boy and you're a girl. I still don't get it.'

'Men.' Rory mumbled.

'Pregnant women.' Tristan mocked.

'I feel really sticky.' Rory said randomly.

'Okay…?'

'I'll be back. I'm gonna take a quick shower.' She said running upstairs. Tristan just shook his head in amusement and sat on the couch thinking about her red sea comment.

'What the hell?' he asked himself laughing. He decided to go right to the source—Lorelai. He picked up the phone and dialed the Inn.

'Independence Inn.'

'Hi, is Lorelai there?'

'Please hold.' A few seconds passed before the phone was picked up.

'Hello?'

'Lorelai this is Tristan.'

'Oh hi, is everything okay?'

'Yea, but you've read Gossip Girls-the series right?'

'Uh yea—duh.'

'Kay well what's the red sea reference?'

'Oh with Nate and Serena?'

'Yea I guess.'

'They have sex, and they name it Red Sea. So they say that Nate parts Serena's red sea. Why?'

'Cause Rory was talking about it and I had no clue what she was talking about.'

'Ah, well good luck. Us pregnant Gilmore women are quite difficult.'

'I've noticed.'

_END CALL_

'Rory wants to have sex?' he asked himself. He heard the shower turn off and went upstairs to see a towel-clad Rory. She had her back to him and was looking for her hair brush. He wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on the sides of her pregnant stomach.

'Hey.' He whispered in her ear.

'Hi.'

'I'm ready to play.'

'YAY!! I get the car!'

'The car? I thought it was called Red Sea.'

'Yea t was, but I'm not in the mood for that anymore.'

'So a car?'

'Well we're gonna play Monopoly instead.'

'Monopoly.' He said laughing. Rory smiled and nodded before she cried when a few sharp pains were felt in her stomach.

'Rory, you okay?' Tristan asked sitting Rory on the bed.

'Yea.' She said a scared and nervous expression on her face.

'What happened?'

'I don't know it was just three sharp pains in my abdomen.'

'Let's go to the doctor and have him check it out.' Rory nodded and quickly got dressed.

_Hospital_……………..

Now can you explain to me what happened?' the doctor asked.

'Yea. I had three really sharp pains right here. I don't know if they were contractions or not but it scared me.' She said pointing to the middle of her lower abdomen.

'And what were you doing previous to that?'

'Well I had eaten fondue—a lot of it, and then took a shower. Tristan then came in wrapped his arms around my stomach. He wasn't even holding me just resting his hands when we were talking for a few minutes and it just happened.'

'Well Rory, how about you lie down and we'll see what's happening with that baby.' Tristan stood up and took Rory's hand. The doctor finished the sonogram and cleaned Rory up.

'Well everything seems normal. It may have been a false alarm. Rory because you're very near your 8th month, it means that you could have your baby very soon. It is possible that this baby doesn't want to stay in much longer and is warning you or it could even be your body getting ready. I am not going to lie to you, but the baby is fully developed which means you should be careful now since any day you could go into labor. I don't think it'll happen for another 2-3 weeks at least but I wouldn't be surprised if your baby was born early.'

'So she could give birth tomorrow?' Tristan asked.

'It's possible. Unlikely, but possible.'

'Is there anything we should be looking for?' Tristan asked again. Rory was deep in her thinking.

'Well make sure she's warm enough since it's the beginning of December bt if she feels like something is happening, page me.'

'We will. Thank you.'

'Sure.' Tristan and the doctor shook hands as well as Rory and the doctor. They two left. They were in the car when Rory first spoke.

'We could be parents before Christmas.'

'We could.' He agreed.

'Doesn't that terrify you?'

'Oh god yes but Rory, it's not gonna change when the baby comes.'

'Tristan it's really stressful carrying around 30 extra pounds everyday! I don't get great feelings lugging this belly around!'

'So you're scared about your stomach?'

'No, I'm scared that when I don't have this stomach it'll mean that it will no longer be just you and me! There will always be another member of our family. No more alone time.' Tristan pulled into their driveway and turned off the engine. He sighed and turned to her.

'Rory we'll do fine! We'll have alone time just the two of us!'

I know it's just—'

'hey whatever parenting book your reading, I don't like it!'

'It's not from any book unless you consider my head a book.'

'I consider your head a book.'

'Thanks.' She said sarcastically.

'Let's go inside. I hear the chocolate milk calling your name.' Rory darted out and yelled over her shoulder,

'Last one inside is a rotten egg.'

-

-

-

Well it certainly has been foever since I've updated THIS story! Please Review.

Kiki


	7. Chapter Seven

TITLE: From War To Home 

SUMMARY: After leaving for eight months, Tristan comes back home from War to find his Mary with a surprise and missing him.

PAIRING: Trory, like I'd actually consider doing anything else!

RATING: PG-13…I think.

Please Review!

- - - - - - - - - k- - - - - - - -i- - - - - - - k- - - - - - - i- - - - - - - - - -

**_Baby Makes Three:_**

It was about a week and a half before Christmas. Tristan was hanging up a baby calendar in the baby's room and Rory as sitting in the rocking chair reading the baby books people had given her.

'Our baby is gonna be to smart for these stupid baby books!' Rory said frowning.

'Well start with them anyways.' He said admiring his work.

'Yes sir.'

'God?' he asked referring to the new calendar.

'Yup. So when do we buy baby diapers and stuff?' Rory asked.

'I suggest waiting and seeing how big the baby is.'

'Good idea.'

'Yup.'

'I'm bored.'

'Really?'

'Yea…entertain me!'

'Am I your servant?'

'Yes.'

'Figured.'

'Good, now entertain!'

'What, you want me to sing?'

'Please god no!'

'I'll take that as a no. How about I play you something on my guitar?'

'Ooh! Yay!' Rory smiled brightly. Tristan stood up.

'Oww no.' Rory said leaning over holding her stomach hiding her face.

'No guitar? But you like it when—'

'I think it's time.'

'Okay now I'm confused! Lemme see your face! See if you mean get my guitar or not.'

'Hospital.' Rory whispered in pain. Tristan thought and rushed over to her.

'Are you sure?'

'I don't know!' Rory yelled. Tristan took a deep breath and helped Rory to the car. He got to the drivers side and quickly got in the starting car. The called the doctor on the way over and arrived to the hospital about 10 minutes later. He walked her inside and went up to the room with her. The doctor looked and checked her.

'You two ready?' he asked.

'Ready? As in ready to be parents?' Rory asked.

'Yea.'

'I don't know.' She said jittery.

'Well let's move you into a delivery room.'

'Okay.' Rory nodded scared. Tristan clasped her hand with his own.

'just relax.' He whispered soothingly into her ear. She nodded as her bed was moved. They got to the room and Tristan left to call people quickly.

PHONE

L- Hello?

T- Hi luke it's Tristan.

L- Hey.

T- Yea uh Rory's kinda you know—

L- In labor?

'T- Yea that.

L- Wow okay I'm getting Lorelai! We'll be there soon!

T-Thanks.

NEW CALL

J-Yea?

T- Jess, Rory's in labor

J- Tristan?

T-get to the hospital!

J- got it

NEW CALL

(TM- Tristan's mom)

TM- Dugrey Residence.

T-Hi, mom it's Tristan.

TM- Hi hon.

T- Hi uh well Rory's in labor.

TM- Oh god! I'm gonna be a grandma!

T- just get to the hospital, please!

TM- all right, I'll see you in a few.

END ALL CALLS

'Everyone called?' Rory asked breathing deeply.

'Yea.'

'Good.'

'Rory you'll do great! I'll be here the whole time unless you want someone else.'

'No I want you. You got me into this, now you gotta get me out of it.' Tristan kissed her forehead.

'I'm game.' He said smiling.

'Ya know after we get home, your gonna play me something on your guitar, okay?'

'Okay.' He said as the doctor came in wearing scrubs and rubber gloves.

'So what's the name or have you yet to decide?' the doctor asked.

'Well we don't know what sex it is.' Rory said.

'Now I could've sworn that at one point you were told.'

'We were supposed to find out but we decided not to last minute.' Tristan explained.

'Ah okay.' Lorelai ran into the room.

'Rory!' she yelled and rushed to her side.

'Hey mom!'

'how are you? She asked worried.

'Fine—for now at least.'

'Good. Is Jess or Luke here?'

'Yea. Amy too. They felt weird just coming in.'

'Oh okay.'

'Excuse me Rory, but who are you miss?' the doctor asked.

'Right sorry. I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mom.'

'Hi, I'm Rory's doctor. (AN: duh. Lol)

'Nice to meet you.'

'You too.'

'So Tristan, ready to be a daddy?'

'As ready as I'm gonna be.'

'You two will be fine! I've seen you both with babies!'

'I hope so.'

'So when is my grandchild going to be born?'

'I don't know.' Rory said looking at the doctor for an answer.

'AS soon as a nurse gets here to help.' He said as a nurse sped walked into the room. The nurse started to set up as the doctor now came to Rory. He cleaned the area on the inside of her elbow with alcohol before giving her an IV. She winced as the needle penetrated her skin. The nurse asked the doctor a few questions medical wise before going back to what she was doing. She was now opening sterile packages of tools and setting them on a tray. The doctor put Rory's feet on stirrups.

'Rory?' the doctor asked.

'Yea?'

'How long ago did you feel something wrong?'

'Umm about 2 and a half hours ago, maybe three.'

'Okay because you dilated very quickly!'

'So my mom should leave then?'

'now would be good, yes.'

'Okay Rory, you'll do fine!'

'I know.'

'Love you.'

'Love you too!' Lorelai kissed her forehead and turned to Tristan.

'Good Luck.' She said and left.

'They're starting.' Lorelai said once she was outise the room. They all nodded and waited

'Come on Rory, one more push!' the doctor said. Rory had a death grip on Tristan's hand. She shook her head.

'Rory come on! You can do this okay?'

'No!' she said but pushed hard anyways.

'And a small little push.'

'HMMMM . She pushed shutting her eyes when she heard soft wails. Tristan sighed relief and pried her hand off his.

'Rory, you did it!' Tristan said kissing her forehead.

'I know!' she said not trying to hide her exhaustion.

'Mr. And Mrs. Dugrey, congratulations! You've had a baby boy.' A nurse said handing the wrapped up baby to Rory.

'Tristan pick a name.' Rory said. Tristan looked at the baby and then to Rory.

'Joshua Janlen Dugrey.' Rory looked at the baby and then smiled widely.

'It couldn't be more perfect!' Lorelai came rushing in.

'My grandson! Lorelai shouted nad looked at the baby.

'Ohh, can I name him?' she asked.

'Tristan already did.'

'So, what is it?'

'Joshua Janlen Dugrey.' Rory repeated proudly.

'Yea, he kinda looks like you Tristan.' They all smiled. The rest came in. Jess mused Rory's hair and gave Tristan a pat on the arm.

'It's a boy!' he said sarcastically yet enthusiastically.

'Congrads, kiddo, well both of you.' Luke said.

'yea, this is better then my sister's!' Amy said.

'Hey mom, where's Gabe?'

'I'm right here!' the small boy said who was holding hands with Luke,

'hey.'

'Hi. Mommy told me to say contratulabations to you.'

'Thanks Gabe!' they all smiled again.

'Well Rory you did well. Six hours, that's good.' The doctor said.

'So what's my latest deliveries name?'

'Joshua Janlen Dugrey.'

'I like it. So now, you all should let Rory get some rest, which means I'm gonna bring this baby to the nursery.' He said gently lifting the baby out of her arms.

'We don't even know the color of his eyes!' Tristan protested. They all laughed.

'You will, he's just tired.' Rory said. The gang followed the doctor out leaving Rory and Tristan alone since they were in the nursery at their house.

'6 hours and a short naming period, good!' Rory said.

'This is definitely one of the best days of my life!'

'Oh yea? What were some others?'

'When you remembered that we actually had made a pornographic movie.'

'Hey!' she said smiling.

'You forgive me?'

'Yes I do. So we've got our 2nd anniversary coming up.'

'Yup. January 10th.'

'And your birthday.'

'February 19th.'

'And then my birthday.'

'Yes.'

'What day is that?'

'April 26th.'

'Good boy! You're like a walking calendar!'

'Mmm.' They smiled and laughed.

'Now Rory, here's the challenge…what's today?'

'I don't know.'

'Okay, what day was our son born?'

'December 17th.' She said automatically.

'And what's today?' he asked smirking.

'Oh. Shut up! I just went through childbirth! You can't be mean to me!'

'Oh really?' he teased.

'No!'

'Okay.' He said and kissed her softly on the lips.

'Get some rest, mom.' Tristan said smiling sweetly.

'You too Dad,' she said and shut her eyes falling asleep as Tristan did the same in the chair next to her.

-

-

-

Well? So here's the deal…I _might_, keyword might, put NO LONGER on hold for two weeks max, while I work a little on this story. When No Longer is done, then THIS will be the story I update frequently. Yea, nothing new. Please review. Heh, that RHYMED! Thanks, Kiki


	8. Chapter Eight

From War To Home:

TITLE: From War To Home 

SUMMARY: After leaving for eight months, Tristan comes back home from War to find his Mary with a surprise and missing him.

PAIRING: Trory, like I'd actually consider doing anything else!

RATING: PG-13…I think.

Please Review!

- - - - - - - - - k- - - - - - - -i- - - - - - - k- - - - - - - i- - - - - - - - - -

'Oh my god.' Were the first words out of Rory's mouth when she came home from the hospital with the baby for the first time. There was about a dozen bunches of balloons around the house.

'Your mom really outdid herself.' Tristan said in awe.

'Joshua, you think grandma's silly?' Rory asked the newborn baby. The baby didn't move but continued to sleep.

'Ror, he's sleeping.'

'So?'

'So, he's not gonna answer you!'

'You take all my fun away!'

'Why don't you put him in the crib upstairs and we'll put on the baby monitor? Let the boy sleep.' Rory nodded and went upstairs and turned the monitor on meanwhile Tristan turned on the one downstairs. Rory came back down baby-free. She plopped onto the sofa and curled up next to Tristan. She yawned.

'Mary, you cant be tired! It hasn't even started yet.'

'Very funny! I wanna discuss something with you.'

'Okay…?' he asked worried.

'My school course is done in two weeks and after I'm done the class, I'm going to stay out of school to be a full-time mom—'

'Rory—'

'No, lemme finish. I want to do this Tristan. I'll take out books and study here in my free time. I'll teach myself. The thing is, is that I want you to stay in school.'

'What?' he asked shocked.

'I want you to finish school. All of my dreams came true, now I want yours too.'

'Rory;

'No, this is pretty firm with me. I want to be a full-time mom.'

'And me?'

'I want you to be the dad that works and comes home at night to a made dinner and a house-wife.'

'Okay, umm, maybe this after pregnancy has hit you hard.'

'No, I'm serious! I grew up in a broken family! My dad was never really in the picture, my mom didn't make food, and your parents weren't really great role models either. I want to give our kids something we always wanted, but we never had. Which means the cooking classes I signed up for will come in handy.' Tristan just sat there and looked at his hands.

'Say something!' Rory said which made him look up.

'I don't know Rory, I mean have you really thought about this?'

'Yea, do you think it's a bad idea?'

'No, although it's the way I see our future anyways.'

'So you agree to it?'

'Lemme sleep on it.'

'Okay.' She said nodding.

'It's so quiet.' Tristan whispered.

'I know, just think about it, a baby is currently sleeping upstairs.'

'Pretty amazing, huh.' Tristan smiled.

'Yea. Who knew that just by having sex once you could get such a wonderful gift.'

'Mary…?'

'Yea?'

'We've definitely had sex more then once.'

'Oh I know, but it only takes one time to make a baby. And those that conceive the first time like my mom. It was her first time having sex when she got pregnant with me on a balcony.'

'It most be post-pregnancy syndrome.'

'Huh?' she asked.

'Nothing you're just not making much sense, but I understand what you're talking about.'

'Okay, good.'

'Okay.' Tristan said suddenly.

'Okay, what?' she asked confused.

'If what you want is to be a full-time mom, then I'm okay with that.'

'I sense a "but".'

'But since it my dad who would mostly not give a shit, I want to be here too.'

'And we can work that out when it comes time too. Schooling is harder since you don't pick the times but for when you work, we can discuss when and how long.'

'Kay.'

'So you actually agree to this?'

'Only cause I love you.' He said smiling.

'I love you too, but from now on, only curse when it's EXTREMEMLY necessary.'

'I didn't curse!'

'Tristan "shit" is not exactly in the top 20 words I want our son to know.'

'Oh, guess not.' Tristan said realizing what she meant.

'Let's talk about something new.'

'Okay, what do you wanna talk about?'

'Us.'

'Us? What about us?'

'When do we have another baby?'

'What?'

'You heard me.'

'Rory take I t easy! We haven't even been home for a day. Chances are once this one get s older we're not gonna want another one for a while.'

'Who says?'

'Look, let's try and do right with his one first and THEN we can talk about having another baby.'

'Yes, sir.'

'So I guess it's safe to assume that if I got you pregnant again, you wouldn't be upset.'

'Probably not. I'd most likely be happy, I want a nice family. What about you?'

'Most likely.'

'Well good! Now that we got THAT settled, I'm hungry.' Tristan laughed.

'Well the let's find you some food!' she smiled. He gave her a gentle kiss.

'I love you.' He whispered.

'I love you too, now about that food.'

-

-

-

So if you don't like this chapter, I had this one written a while ago. I have one more pre written chapter before I need to brainstorm some more ideas. Any ideas? Hit me with them. Thanks, Kiki.

Which story would you like me to continue before I do my NO LONGER sequel?

From War To Family

The Rich and Famous

Time

No Longer sequel


	9. Chapter Nine

TITLE: From War To Home 

SUMMARY: After leaving for eight months, Tristan comes back home from War to find his Mary with a surprise and missing him.

PAIRING: Trory, like I'd actually consider doing anything else!

RATING: PG-13…I think.

Please Review!

- - - - - - - - - k- - - - - - - -i- - - - - - - k- - - - - - - i- - - - - - - - - -

Rory finished her last class that winter while Tristan still studied like crazy but was ahead of his whole class because of his efforts. By the end of the summer, Tristan only had a year and a half to go through. The teachers saying if he worked hard enough, he could get it done in a little more then a half a year. Rory was a fulltime mom and surprisingly loved it. Finally a little more then a year passed making it January 9th. A neighbor that Rory and Tristan liked very much had offered to watch Josh so Rory and Tristan could have some alone time. Rory was dropping him off.

'Okay umm, if you need anything you know our number, umm, Josh should be put to be around 7 or 8 and if he wakes—"

""Rory?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yea?"

"I had children too! They're just grown up."

"I know. Thanks again for doing this."

"Sure, he's a sweetie."

"Yea he is, but we're keeping him."

"Oh if you must!" the two woman smiled.

"Diapers are—"

"I can do this."

"Right."

"I'll see you on the 11th!"

"It's so far away."

"Anytime, you can call."

"I know."

"Have a good night Rory."

"Thanks Mrs. Evans, you too." Rory kissed her son goodbye and ran to the house where Tristan was setting up and finishing making dinner. She slipped inside and immediately smelt the delicious smell of dinner. She walked into the kitchen and saw him stirring a pot.

"I wont see my son for a whole day and a half!" Rory complained. Tristan looked up and turned off the stove heat. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist allowing her to lean back in his arms.

"But it'll go by so quickly."

"How do you figure that?"

"Oh I can think of a few ways."

"Not tonight." She said getting out of his grasp and walking o see if he finished her started dinner correctly. Tristan looked at her confused.

"Babe, you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, uh yea." She said putting it on plates and bringing it to the table. They both sat down and started to eat.

"So what should we do tomorrow?" she asked.

"Tomorrow is a special day." He said smiling.

"So we have to do something special!"

"Yea. So when would like your gift?" he asked.

"Gift?" she asked brightly.

"Yea."

"When I give you mine!"

"Which is when?"

"Umm…tonight!"

"Okay." They finished dinner and went their own ways to get each other's present. They met up in the living room and both sat down.

"So you want your present first?" Tristan asked.

"Yea!" Tristan handed her the two neatly wrapped boxes. She eagerly opened the bigger one. The box said 'Victoria Secret' on it. She opened it and took out a silk bathrobe and a sexy over revealing nightgown.

"Nice Tristan, so when our son finds this, what will we say?"

"Rory, he's only 13 months!"

"I'd just rather not have it." She said putting it completely back in the box. She opened the other one. The small box had some kind of local store name on it. She opened it and gasped. It was a tennis bracelet, with diamonds going all the way around the band.

"Tristan, can we afford this?"

"Don't worry about it, we have enough money."

"Thank you so much Tristan! I love it all…well except the one thing. She gave him a quick hug and handed him his gift. He smiled and opened it. It had many small gifts inside. One was the first time they kissed in college in a beautiful frame, another gift was a tie that had little stethoscopes on it and the last gift was 2 pairs of jeans, four shirts, and a sweatshirt.

"Thanks Rory, I love it all…a lot." She smiled at this and allowed him to kiss her but broke it off before it became too intense.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked,

"Nothing, can we just watch a movie?"

"Okay, you can pick." Rory picked Dr. Dolittle II. The two fell asleep on the couch, waking up only the next morning. Rory was the first to wake. She kissed his forehead and got up going to the bathroom quickly. Tristan started to stir no longer feeling Rory's warmth. He woke up to find her gone.

"Rory?" he called. He heard her muffled reply coming from the bathroom. She came out and smiled slightly before turning away. Tristan turned her to him.

"Happy Anniversary, Mary." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Happy Anniversary." She said then walked away. Tristan let it slide a little longer. He made some coffee and handed her a mug before pouring himself some too.

"Thanks." She said as she sipped out of her mug.

"Mhmmm. So today is the day we got married…2 years ago! I think we should celebrate in the bedroom." He said seductively.

"Uh, it's kinda early." She said making an excuse.

"That's not true! It's _never_ too early!"

"I say there is."

"How about later?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood anyway."

"Then let's make out.' He suggested, seeing how far he could push her.

"A good morning kiss would be fine." he took what he could get but tied to make it more by deepening the kiss only to have Rory pull away. He looked at her funny and lifted her onto the counter.

"Talk.' He demanded.

"It looks so wintry outside."

"You know what I meant!"

"So what do you want me to tell you?"

"Why you're acting so strange would be nice!"

"Look, I—' Saved by the phone. Tristan sighed and picked it up. While Tristan was on the phone, Rory quietly slipped away to the bathroom and slid to the floor crying. About 20 minutes later, Tristan found her. Immediately he went to her side and took her in his arms.

"Baby's, what's wrong?"

"Today is our anniversary!"

"I know, so why are you sad?"

"Because we're supposed to have sex and spend all day making out and whispering dirty things in each others ears!"

"Rory you've seen 'Just Married'! We don't _have_ to do any of that stuff. There's no law that says you have to make out and have sex on your anniversary."

"I know but I want to! My hormones are just everywhere!" she wasn't crying anymore, but she was sniffing back her tears.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, one moment I'm happy the next I want to kill something."

"You've never wanted to kill me though, right?"

"Only ravish you." She said blushing.

"Then be my guest." He smirked.

"I can't. Not now at least."

"You don't have your cycle now do you? You told me you wouldn't get it for another four days."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, you haven't stopped yet, and you're way to young."

"August." She said simply.

"Okay, you've lost me."

"Our lives will be a little different in August, at least the later parts."

"Rory that's," he calculated it in his head, "8 months from now."

"So?"

"How can you be so sure—" he stopped and gave her an unidentifiable expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because you have midterms next week and you have to study for them and stuff!" he thought about it then spoke thinking out loud.

"So you couldn't tell me or wouldn't tell me?"

"Kinda both, Tristan don't be mad!"

"I'm not, I just wish you would have told me. I mean this is big and it killed me to see you acting so strangely."

"I'm sorry."

"I know but I don't want you to worry about me. I'm doing really well and the professor wants me to intern at the hospital as my final. Rory if I do well, I may be done school!"

"Wow!"

"Yea, so don't worry about me!"

"I wanted to tell you so badly."

"When did you find out?"

"Last week."

"Wow. So we're really doing this again."

"Yup and Josh will get a playmate!"

"Next time, if there is one, tell me immediately or even if you suspect it! I already missed out on most of your pregnancy with Josh."

"Forgive me?" she pleaded.

"Yea just as long as we can leave the bathroom." She laughed and he helped her up and led her to the living room. She didn't sit down but turned around and hugged him. He smiled and happily hugged her back. She pulled away slightly and happily kissed Tristan letting her self get carried away with his intoxicating kiss. He lowered them to the couch and leaned on top of her. He broke away.

"It's amazing what talking can do!" she smacked him lightly.

"What? It's true. Not even 30 minutes you would barely let me touch you and now we're kissing on the sofa, a sofa in which so much has happened before." She blushed but he kissed it away.

"I'm hungry." She stated.

"Well I can't let you starve…especially not now!" she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"No, not the hair!" he joked.

"Then get me food."

"How about we go get some bagels?"

"And coffee?"

"One cup."

"Three!"

"One."

"Two?"

"One."

"No fair!"

"Rory, your pregnant! I don't want _all_ of our kids to have coffee addicts."

"We'll discuss this at a later time." Rory concluded. Tristan snorted. They quickly got dressed and drove to the small bagel shop in the middle of Hartford. They walked in.

"I know what I want." Rory said.

"Okay, I'm just gonna check the menu." He said walking a few feet away.

"Yea, can I have a, hmm plain bagel with whipped cream and chocolate chips?"

"And to drink miss?"

"One cup—" she looked around, "three cups of coffee."

"Anything else?"

"Yea, Tristan, ready?"

"Yea." He came over.

"I'll have a poppy bagel with cream cheese and one coffee."

"Is this for here or to go?"

"Here."

"Alright, here are your four coffee cups."

"We only need two—"

"Thank you!" Rory said smiling and taking the four cups. Tristan rolled his eyes and paid. He walked over to the coffee station and whispered in her ear.

"You're a bad girl." She laughed and walked away from him bumping into a woman missing her with a spilled coffee by a few inches.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay. Rory?"

"You know me?" Rory asked. Tristan walked over to them.

"Yea, it's Jessica. Jessica Lopez." Rory thought and smiled.

"Oh my god!" Rory said.

"It's been a while, huh?" Jessica said laughing.

"Yea, what tenth grade?"

"Must've been!" Tristan nudged her with his elbow.

"Oh umm Jessica, this is Tristan, Tristan this is Jessica. Jessica went to Stars Hollow High." They shook hands.

"SO how did you know each other on 10th grade?" Tristan asked.

"I was there for about two weeks before Chilton."

"Oh yea."

"45!" a worker called.

"Oh, that's us. I'll go." Tristan said excusing himself.

"So how are you?" Jessica asked.

"I'm actually really good, how about you?"

"Doing good."

"Good."

"So why were you walking so fast?" she asked Rory.

"He wouldn't let me get more then one cup of coffee."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm not 'allowed' too says Dr. Tristan."

"Hey!" Tristan said setting down the bagels on a nearby table.

"Fine, Dr. Dugrey. Happy?" Rory said.

"For now." Rory snorted.

"Hey Jessica would you like to join us?"

"Oh I'm actually waiting for a friend."

"Wait with us then." Rory suggested. Jessica nodded and sat down with them

"So how's school?" Rory asked,

"Good. Tristan where do you go?"

"Yale's medical school."

"Oh okay, and Rory I haven't seen you at Yale."

"Yea I'm actually doing some at home courses so I can spend time with my family."

"Oh okay. You live off campus right?"

"Yea me and Tristan live about 10 minutes."

"Cool."

"So, Jessica what are you majoring in?" Tristan asked.

"Law."

"That's tough."

"Yea."

"Now you live on campus?" Rory asked. She nodded.

"Yea Rory and I only had to deal with that for a little while. We got a joint dorm at first and then after we got married we moved off campus."

"Oh…you're married?"

"Yea."

"So young?"

"Well love is unpredictable."

"Yea well at least you don't have kids. Wait a little longer, you know? Settle into married life." Rory and Tristan looked down.

"Oh no, I said something wrong!"

"I'm just pregnant, that's all and we have a one year old at a baby sitter's house."

"Oh, well you know with everyone it's different. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay."

"So that's why you can't have coffee." Jessica said now realizing it.

"Yup, that would be why."

"Oh there's my friend. Well it was nice to see you again Rory, and nice to meet you Tristan."

"Same here." She got up and walked over to a girl standing in line. Rory and Tristan were done eating. Rory looked like her head was in space.

"Baby, you okay?" She snapped back to reality.

"Yea."

"Okay." It was quiet.

"We're so young."

"Okay, we're not old." He said slowly.

"I'm not even 23 and I'm going to have another baby."

"You think we're to young?"

"You don't find it weird?" Tristan sighed. He knew this would come up eventually.

"Rory, I love my life."

"I do too but—"

"No as long as you're happy, nothing else matters." Rory frowned. "Can we at least enjoy today?" he asked hopefully. She nodded.

"Where too?" she asked.

"You wanna go bowling?" he asked smirking.

"Bowling?" she asked not comprehending it.

"Yea."

"I…can't bowl—you know that." She said.

"I'll help you." She mumbled something but gave in. He smiled and held open the door for her. About 20 minutes later they arrived at the Bowling Lanes. They were directed to a lane, lane 6. They put their shoes on and started to bowl, Rory going first. Rory threw her ball down. It went 10 feet before it went into the gutter. She frowned.

"Just try again." He encouraged. This time she accidentally threw it right into the gutter. Tristan laughed quietly.

"Okay Mr. Hot shot, let's see what _you've_ got." Rory said sitting down. Without much effort, Tristan bowled a strike. He turned around to see Rory's wide eyes.

"How…how'd you do that?" she complained.

"Come." He said/ She took her ball and went to stand next to Tristan. He brought her in front of him and brought her against himself. He guided her hand and told her to let go. She managed to knock down 7 pins. He then helped her once more making her get an 8 in total. She smiled.

"I did it!" she said excitedly. He just nodded on agreement. Tristan bowled a 9-1 spare. This went on for the rest of the game. Finally Rory started to complain of boredom.

"I wanna go now!" she complained.

"Okay, we each have one more turn though." Rory frowned and looked at the screen. She got up and pushed a ball down the gutter, then proceeded to do it again before Tristan stood up and stopped her. She managed to get another one down the gutter without his interfering. He just gave up and allowed her to finish it off. They started to walk out hand in hand.

"Good game Mary." He said. She stuck her tongue out at him. He wrapped his arms around her as they continued out into the cold snowy air.

Way to long since I've updated this story! Umm so yea, I'm going to be continuing Time. I just don't have an inspiration right now for this story. Please review, thank you.

**BETA ALERT: If you're interested in being my beta when I do my next story (not sure if I'll use an already started one or not) lemme know. You're not committed to anything if you say you're interested. Just so I know who to send an email about it. Thanks, Kiki.**


	10. Chapter Ten

TITLE: From War To Home 

SUMMARY: After leaving for eight months, Tristan comes back home from War to find his Mary with a surprise and missing him.

PAIRING: Trory, like I'd actually consider doing anything else!

RATING: PG-13…I think.

Please Review!

- - - - - - - - - k- - - - - - - -i- - - - - - - k- - - - - - - i- - - - - - - - - -

**_Post-Anniversary Celebration:_**

"Did you two have a lovely time?" Mrs. Evans asked as Rory took Josh out of her arms.

"We did, thank you so much for taking care of him again." Tristan added picking up the diaper bag.

"Oh it was no problem at all! He's such a sweetie and I love small children. If I had been able to have more children when I was younger, I think I would have."

Rory smiled and nodded her head. "Take care, and we'll be in touch."

"Sure Rory. Bye, bye." Mrs. Evans said smiling kindly and shutting the door.

"Hey Joshy!" Rory cooed to him as they walked back through the snow to their house. Tristan smiled and thought back to the last year. Josh was now almost one, and he had just found out that they were expecting another child. Life was good, he thought. As they walked into their house, heat surrounded them in its bubble. Rory set him down on the sofa and picked a truck off the table in front of her and gave it to him.

"You wanna play with this?" The little boy took the truck into his small hands and it immediately went towards his mouth.

"Oh sweetie, don't do that." Rory said, but the baby persisted. Tristan smiled and sat down on the other side of Josh.

"I can't believe we're going to have another one of these." He said smiling.

Rory smiled, "You make it sound like an object or something you buy at the dollar store."

"You mean we didn't buy him at the dollar store?" Tristan asked gasping.

"Tristan!"

"I'm just teasing, right JJ?" Josh gurgled. Tristan looked at his watch.

"Did Mrs. Evans say when he had his last nap, because he's looking sort of lethargic." Tristan said. Rory inspected him closely.

"A little bit. Joshy, how about I put you down for a nap." Rory said running her hand over his still somewhat baldhead. Rory stood up and put him on her hip. "I'll be down in a few minutes." Tristan nodded and leaned his head back against the top of the sofa. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he saw a magazine on the coffee table and picked it up.

"_The Secret to buying women presents—what every male needs to know_." Tristan read out loud after looking at the cover. "Who writes these things?" he asked himself.

"Idiots, that's who. Obviously someone who doesn't want to get laid." Rory said plopping down next to him.

"Aww but it might be helpful. I mean what _are_ the secrets to buying women presents?" he said overlooking the other half of what she just said.

"Pssh like you need tips?" Rory asked smiling at her husband.

"I just know what my woman wants."

"Which is?"

"Me." He said smirking. Rory laughed and gave him a soft kiss.

"For my birthday, can I get you all wrapped up? Maybe with a bow too?" she whispered in between kisses.

"What should I wear? My birthday suit?" Rory broke the kiss and smiled.

"It wouldn't take away from the present." She said running her fingers through his. They were quiet for a while. "Josh really likes that truck, I couldn't get him to let go of it." Rory commented.

"Really? I didn't think he'd be interested in that stuff for awhile."

"Same here."

"You know, I can put Josh to sleep sometimes too. You don't have to automatically think that you have to do it."

"I don't think that."

"Then why do I never put him down for his naps?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because I'm home all the time and I'm just used to it, so I do it without thinking. Does that bother you?"

"No, it just felt like you thought I couldn't or was bad at it or something."

Rory shook her head, "No, not at all. I'm just the one who normally does it, so I didn't even think about letting you do it I guess."

"I don't want that to happen. You remember the whole agreement about you doing courses at home was that I didn't become non-existent."

"Of course. I'm sorry; I don't even realize it sometimes. You can do it from now on." Rory promised.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Any other complaints?" she asked good-naturedly.

"Mmm, well besides the fact that you're wearing entirely too much clothing, I don't think so."

"To much clothing?" Rory asked looking at her outfit. "What did you want me to get rid of?"

"All of it, that way I could cover you with my own body." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Rory laughed.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked.

"Depends, is it working?"

"No."

"Well then I'm not."

"But then again, now that I think about it, it's appealing more and more to me."

"I see my seduction skills haven't disappeared."

"I see the truth." Rory retorted smiling.

"Ehh, technicalities." He said brushing it off.

"Is that what they're called these days?" she asked as she leaned closer towards him.

"Depends."

"On what?" she asked amused.

"If I can get you out of those uncomfortable looking clothes." She was wearing fleece pants, a soft cotton long sleeve shirt and fuzzy socks. Nothing on her was uncomfortable.

"I can deal with that." She said smiling as he leaned his head down and gave her a soft kiss.

"God, I love you so much." He whispered against her lips. She broke it and smiled.

"I love you too." She said caressing his cheek.

"Good, let's show each other." He said pulling her off the couch. She smiled and followed him, a willing participant.

**AN: I'm horrible. SO sorry for the lack of update, but this story is sort of hard to write, since I wanted to mainly focus on the kids when they're older. Maybe, I'll just do a few more chapters and then a sequel. Since technically Tristan is finished with the whole war ordeal, the title wouldn't make sense much longer. Oh well, lemme know what you think! Thanks and please review, Kiki.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I know this is going to sound surprising, but after I post the next chapter, I'm stopping or putting Laws Of The Less Traveled Road on hiatus. I'm really sorry, but my plot of it isn't realistic at all and I was going to base it off of a real story, but until I get that storyline (or a basic one) I'm stopping it. I'll be updating you on the progress of that every so often. Check my homepage for it (link is in my profile). Otherwise thank you all so much for EVERYTHING!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

TITLE: From War To Family 

SUMMARY: After leaving for eight months, Tristan comes back home from War to find his Mary with a surprise and missing him.

PAIRING: Trory, like I'd actually consider doing anything else!

RATING: PG-13…I think.

Jackie

Please Review!!

- - - - - - - - - k- - - - - - - -i- - - - - - - k- - - - - - - i- - - - - - - - - -

**_Home Is Where I Belong:_**

"No!" Rory gasped.

"I know, I said I wasn't interested that my duty has been fulfilled and contract has expired and I belong with my family now." Tristan said, trying to explain.

"How could they do that? You're not even in the Corpse anymore! This is ridiculous." Rory yelled, venting her frustration.

"Rory, I said no." He reiterated. One of the downsides of her pregnancy was that she assumed the worst and over reacted to everything.

"I just don't understand who the hell they think they are! God, why would you even tell me they called you?"

"Um, well you asked who called me…I wasn't going to lie to you." He said calmly, trying to soothe her nerves. He walked forward and cupped her cheek.

"Rory, it's okay, I'm home now, for good." He said, in a promising voice. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't think I could deal with you being deployed again. Especially with all the recent terrorist threats." She said softly, tears apparent in her eyes.

"I know baby." He said soothingly and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." He whispered in her ear. She nodded against his shirt.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She whispered into his chest. Tristan smiled and shook his head.

"I made a promise to you about 2 years ago that I wouldn't leave again. I wouldn't break that promise for anything." Rory smiled and then grimaced.

"Can you umm—" Rory pointed and then patted his arm before she ran off. Tristan looked confusedly and looked at their son, who was sitting in his play chair. Josh giggled. A few seconds Rory came back frowning.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, just a little bit of morning sickness." Tristan grimaced and nodded understandingly. The focused their attention on Josh when he started to whine and fuss. Rory smiled and picked him up, letting the Cheerios he spilled onto his lap fall on the floor.

"Are we not paying enough attention to you?" She laughed and Josh gurgled-laughed back.

"Mama." He said as he let his head fall on Rory's shoulder. Tristan smiled admiringly at Rory and Joshua.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Tristan suggested. Rory laughed.

"Honey, I think it's still a little chilly to go for a walk."

"So, if we get cold we'll come back." Rory smiled, and shrugged.

"Sure. You wanna go get his stroller?" Tristan nodded and walked out to the door and opened the stroller. Rory sat down on the couch and lifted Josh into the air over her head.

"Look at you! So high! Are you flying?" She asked in a baby voice. Josh giggled and showed off his few teeth.

"Hey stop interrogating the baby." Tristan said laughing. Rory turned around and laughed as she stood up and walked outside with Josh. Tristan fastened him in the stroller and they made their way to the nearby park. When they got there, Tristan and Rory sat on a bench and turned the stroller to face them. Josh was to preoccupied with the spinning toys in front of him to pay attention to his smiling parents.

"You know it's not so bad today. The temperature is very pleasant." Rory observed as she settled her hand on her stomach.

"So it is." Tristan said laughing. It was on the chilly side.

"So how are you? Other than this morning when I almost made you go into preterm labor." He asked smiling.

"Overall good. I'm happy. After I get an official degree, everything will be perfect. I'll have you, I'll have Josh, and eventually I'll have whoever is inside my stomach." She said patting her belly.

"How about you?"

"Wonderful. There's nothing more I want." Rory smiled and met him in the middle for a soft kiss. Rory let out a slight shiver.

"Wanna head back, 'Mrs. It's actually quite pleasant out'?." Rory laughed and smacked Tristan softly. They got up and slowly walked back to their home. Later that night, after they put Josh to sleep they were lying in bed, with the night table light on, talking.

"You know what I learned from all this?" Rory asked softly.

"What?"

"You have to fight for what you want. Things wont always go your way, and when they don't, make the best of it. The war is most definitely not an idealistic situation but you were fighting for freedom. I respect you for that. For putting yourself out there like that, risking yourself for the benefit of your country." Rory said genuinely. Tristan let a soft smile grace his lips as he leaned down and placed a long kiss on her lips.

"You wanna know what I learned?" Rory nodded and looked up into his blue eyes.

"I learned that fighting and being a Marine is an honor, but there's only so much it can give you. It can give you pride, it can give you discipline, respect, and more…but you. You and our families and everyone we love…they can give me everything plus more. I learned that going from war to family. It's hard and I admit, I sometimes miss it, but not as much as I missed you. So even if I didn't make that promise to you, I wouldn't go back. You mean to much to me, and we have a child now, soon to be two. My family needs me more than the United States." Rory laughed softly and nodded kissing him with as much love as she could conjure up. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She suddenly pulled away with a huge smile on her face. Tristan gave her a confused look. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Can you feel that?" He let his hand linger before he felt a soft push.

"It just kicked." He said grinning. Rory nodded.

"That's the first time." He leaned down and left a soft kiss on her stomach.

"Incredible." HE whispered. Rory let out a soft giggle as she pulled him back to her eye level.

"You're pretty incredible." He fluttered his eye lids and Rory laughed and gently pushed him.

"Cocky monster." Rory said grinning.

"Hey!"

"But you're a loveable monster." Tristan rolled his eyes and laid his head on Rory's stomach.

"Life is good." Rory said quietly. Tristan lifted his head back up after a moment.

"Very good." He said kissing her again. She laughed as he kissed her more, showing her how good life was.

**A/N: Well readers, this Story is finished. I don't know if you guys know this, but this is the eleventh chapter, and on my computer, I assign each story a number. This was number 9 which means that this chapter is labeled 9-11. Kinda creeped me out when I decided this was my final chapter. Anyway, thank you all SO much for staying with me throughout this story. It took me a long time to complete this, and for that I'm sorry, but I got there!**

**Just a quick note, next Everlasting Cloud chapter will be up soon. It is currently with my beta. :0)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest, and thank you for helping me grow as an author. Much love and peace to everyone. (hugs and kisses)**

Alenor

amanda

Ange

anon

bbwholly1981

blackone211

bluedancer

Callista Wolfwood

Catz

Chadloverforever

cjg6

coffeegrl

evelyn

four51

GGfanatic

Gilmorefan31

GilmoreGirl411

Gilmoregirl7878

hand3

imma

Jaci

KarahBella

katie

Kayels

KeitaWolf

kelly

Kiki

Krissy

Kylie1403

lily

LoVe23

magiclighting

melako17

mz.sammiz

ocobssessed78

OMARION

OTHlover04

papaslittlecj

patgilmoregirl

piper-h-99

primesetter31

princetongirl

sara

smile1

solodancer

SonoIoLaBellissima

sooty7sweep

southerncoffeeaddict

tickle582

TiCkLeDpInK22

TVHollywoodDiva


End file.
